Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga
by SSJacen35
Summary: The hunt for the magical Dragon Balls leads Frieza, Vegeta, Gohan and others to a planet called Earthland; a place filled with magical power and powerful wizards. What will happen when two worlds collide? Find out, here, on Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga!
1. Magic, Ki, and a Space Hitler

Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga

 **Author's Note: I got this idea when I was rewatching the "Key of the Starry Sky arc", and wondered what would happen if Natsu and the gang were searching for the Dragon Balls instead. Then, I realized that if Dragon Balls exist in Earthland, then Frieza would want it, then Earthland could replace Namek, and then finally I decided to to write about it. Yay!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Fairy Tail. Both are owned by their respective owners. Plus, I'm a teenager with no income, so how** _ **could**_ **I own two of the most popular anime of all time?**

Chapter 1- Magic, Ki, and a Space Hitler

In a multiverse far, far away from ours, there exists 12 universes, created by a 3-foot tall super-powered being with the mental capacity of an eight-year-old. However, we won't get to that story until much later.

For now, we'll focus on the 7th Universe.

There exists two planets: The Planet Earth, and the world of Earthland.

Only 5,472 light-years away from each other, both of the planets have seven mystical items called "Dragon Balls". It is said that, when all seven are gathered together, a huge dragon will rise into the sky and grant any wish you desire.

And right now, a lot of people want them.

On Planet Earth, a scientist with a last name of "Briefs" was creating a spaceship with coordinates to Earthland, in order to get the Dragon Balls and revive his fallen comrades.

"Honey, what are you doing outside?" His name is Dr. Briefs, the richest and most popular person on Earth. His daughter, Bulma, is going to head out on the mission to Earthland with Gohan, Goku's son with a mind of Einstein and the strength of an erupting volcano. When he's angry, at least.

She was also going to Earthland with Krillin, but I don't really need to say anything about Krillin.

"Oh, sorry honey, my mistake!" Dr. Briefs' wife-who for some reason always had her eyes closed-, said apologetically.

"Remember honey-"

"Wives are for kissing, not talking!" Both of them said at the same time, laughing afterwards.

Over in West City's finest hospital, lay a certain spiky-haired Saiyan with bandages all over his body. His doctor was accompanying him, along with his master and a flying blue cat (AN: No it's not who you think it is) "I'm sorry, uh, Gaw-koo? You probably won't be back to full health for another month, at the very least. Whatever mission you were supposed to go on, well, I'm afraid you can't."

"Aw man, this sucks. I really wanted to go to Earthland. There's probably a lot of strong people there!"

Skipping on over to Earthland, in a certain kingdom of Fiore, there exists a magical wizard guild in the large city of Magnolia, who were just minding their own business.

By business, I mean beating the heck out of each other. Why? Because that's how Fairy Tail is, dammit!

"Get back here with my underwear, flamebrain!" The person who yelled was a young man by the name of Gray Fullbuster. He's a wizard who specializes in Ice-make magic. And currently...he was literally nude.

"Y'know, I would have only pants'd you if you didn't take off your clothes, you stripper!" This young man is Natsu Dragneel. He's a pink-haired Fire Dragon slayer, and thankfully does not specialize in stripping.

"YOU SQUISHED MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" This redhead is Erza Scarlet, a requip wizard who is currently one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. She also has a fondness for strawberry cake, which...pretty much explains itself.

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped bickering and bowed their heads in apology. "I'm sorry, Erza! Please don't hurt us!"

"Jeez, we just got revived after seven years and you're already fighting?!" Finally, we have Lucy Heartfilia. She's a celestial wizard-wizards whom summon spirits to their beck and call. She was hiding in the corner of the guild hall, trying not to get in the way of the brawl unfolding before her. _I feel at home, at least. Hopefully nothing else bad happens. Acnologia was bad enough, anyway. What's next, aliens?_

In deep space, a certain purple alien heard of the news of the Dragon Balls.

"Zarbon, how long will it take to get to this, "Earthland"?" The tyrant calmly asked, staring out the window of his circular spaceship.

"It should only take a few weeks, sir. Your men are setting the coordinates to the planet as we speak."

"Ah, very good. How many men do we have?"

"As it looks, about thousand."

"One thousand will have to do. When we get there, I want to search for the 'Dragon Balls' myself, and I want you and Dodoria to assist me."

"As you wish...Lord Frieza."

And on Frieza planet 79, Another spiky-haired Saiyan had just recovered from his battle with Kakarot on Earth, and had just received news that Frieza was setting a course for-

"-The Dragon Balls?! How the hell does Frieza know about that?!"

"Um…" One of the doctors struggled to speak to the superior Saiyan in front of him. "He actually heard it from your group when you landed on Earth."

"What? Impossible! I had my transmitter off the entire time! How could he possibly-!"

He finally realized who was responsible.

"GOD...DAMMIT, NAPPA!"

 _Three weeks later…_

"So, are you sure this is ready to fly?" Krillin said enthusiastically. It was actually a decent day today. He didn't die from the Saiyans, which is a first, he was chosen to go on the mission to Earthland instead of Goku-who was injured-, _I'm still counting that as a first!_ , and finally, he took out a life insurance policy of about 5 million zeni and gave it to his twin brother, so if he ever died and came back to life, he would be rich!

Bulma Briefs, who was already wearing a spacesuit, was for some reason a bit grumpier than usual. "Uh huh. Everything's fixed except for the toilet."

"Wait, then how can we-"

"You do realize you can just go in an airlock and open it, right?"

"Oh...right. Anyway, Gohan, are you ready?" the bald monk turned to the demi-Saiyan beside him.

"Yep! I just managed to escape from Mom before she could give me a haircut or a bunch of books!" Gohan smiled. He didn't really like the books he owned-they were boring to him. He much rather just look up fanfictions on the internet. Also, he hated haircuts. The Hybrid Saiyan liked his hair long and wild. "We're going now, right Bulma?"

"Uh huh." the bluenette started marching toward the open door of the ship. "Get in, or I'll leave you here."

"Oh, um, okay." Krillin and Gohan turned to each other, a bit confused, but followed the woman's orders anyway.

As soon as they got in, Bulma was already strapped to her seat. "Put your stuff wherever, then sit down and shut up."

"O-okay." Gohan set down his spare gi on a nearby bench. "Bulma, are you sure you're oka-"

"WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"Ah! Okay, jeez…" Gohan quickly strapped into his seat, Krillin following suit.

There was at least fifteen seconds of silence before Krillin finally broke the tension. "So..how does this thing take of-"

"Popo."

"AHHHH!" Suddenly the ship burst up into the air, escaping the atmosphere and Earth's gravity in literally seconds. Only five minutes later, and they were in deep space.

 _Earthland, Age X791_

As literal chaos and fighting occurred around her, Carla stood still. The Exceed's eyes shrunk as a premonition flashed before her eyes.

" _Argh…" Before her lay the whole Fairy Tail guild; Lucy, Erza, Gray, Macao, Jet, Droy, Happy, everyone was unconscious. Natsu and Gildarts were the only ones still standing, Makarov and Laxus were nowhere in sight. "Damn...you…" Natsu punched the ground, fire forming around his hands._

" _Stay...out of this, Natsu. This is my fight." Gildarts brought up an arm in front of Natsu._

 _Before both of the winded wizards stood across a purple and white alien with horns on his head. He wasn't tall at all, but the power coming off him was beyond anything Natsu or Gildarts could imagine._

" _Dammit, Gildarts, let me help you-"_

" _No! Natsu, you'll die! This guy feels twice as strong as both of us combined; and it seems like it isn't even a fraction of his true strength…"_

" _Eheheh. So this is the strongest person on the planet huh? How disappointing." The alien brought a finger up to the wizard and fired a beam of purple light. It was nothing like anything Carla had ever seen._

" _Gildarts! Look out!" Natsu rushed in front of him, the beam heading straight towards the Dragon Slayer's heart. It came closer and closer, and then…_

"CARLA! WAKE UP!" Carla shot her eyes open, only to see Wendy above her, casting a healing spell on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm alright…" The exceed murmured.

"You screamed and passed out of nowhere, so we tried to heal you as fast as we could." Gray explained.

"What's wrong, Carla? You seem a little down." Happy said, "Want a fish to make you feel better?"

"I...had another vision."

"What?! Seriously?!" Everyone's eyes widened, "What happened in the vision?"

"Fairy Tail...it will fall…to a tyrant from the skies."

Meanwhile, Lord Frieza was currently on a skype call with a purple man with horns on his head. "And if anything goes downhill, I'll let you know if I need assistance."

"Alright, my men and I will head over if you need help. Right now, We'll proceed with our mission to take over this planet. This 'Remnant' place is pretty weird. Everyone has guns on their weapons." The figure started to digress before Frieza cut the transmission. Suddenly, Zarbon entered his quarters.

"Lord Frieza, I just received word that the average power level on Earthland is 100."

"A power level of 100, you say?" _I probably don't even need their help..._ Frieza scoffed. The average power level of his men was 2,000, and Zarbon and Dodoria's were at least 24,000 each. He really had nothing to worry about. "Finding the Dragon Balls will be easier than I thought."

After the initial shock from Carla's news, the guild finally started to recover.

"'It will fall to a tyrant in the skies'? What does that mean?" Erza asked inquisitively.

"The tyrant's name...Lord Frieza...He'll come with a thousand soldiers, and all of Fairy Tail, no, the whole country of Fiore, will fall before him!"

"WHAT!?" Lucy jumped back in surprise, "Damn, we just came back from a 7-year sleep and we're already dealing with genocide? What luck we have…"

Natsu, however, took the news with vigor, "Whatever that guy is, I'll burn him to a crisp!"

"No…" Carla trembled. "I saw it...Natsu...you got shot in the heart."

"HUH?! I DIED!?" Even Natsu started shivering.

 _Natsu was defeated by this Frieza guy?!_ Lucy screamed in her head, _How strong is he?!_

"Yes. In fact, everyone here will cease to exist. Even Gildarts couldn't last very long."

"If Gildarts died against them, then we're going to be in trouble if we don't do something." Makarov chimed in.

"Makarov!" Mirajane said anxiously, "What do we do?"

"If what Carla said was true, then all of us will have to train as much as we can until this 'Frieza' comes. His thousand-man army will be a bit of trouble, as well."

"You heard the old man, we're gonna train!" Natsu bashed his fists together. "And when this Frieza guy gets here, we're all going to beat the crap out of him! Who's with me?!" A cheer erupted from the guild hall, and the low morale that was upon the guild was washed away.

"I don't know…if...no, when Frieza comes…" Carla murmured, "Gr...why are people so optimistic? I've lost hope; this might be the end of the world."

 _Earth, Age 762_

"Yes! I'm back to full health! Thanks for the senzus, Yajirobe." the Saiyan, now back into his regular gi, gave a thumbs-up to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's no big deal. I'm gonna go back to Korin's." Yajirobe turned to the door, and left as fast as he came.

"Well, it seems you're going to Earthland, now." Master Roshi guessed.

"Mhm! I'm going to go and help my friends! Besides, they probably need it."

"Krillin?"

"Krillin."

"Well, I'm going to go now. See ya, Master Roshi!" He jumped out of the window, Nimbus catching him as he fell.

Roshi's eyebrows furrowed. "Be careful, Goku."


	2. Crash and Burn

**AN: For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, this arc pretty much replaces the Namek Saga with Earthland. I wanted to do this because I thought the Namekians were powerless to stop Frieza (And they very much were), so I wondered what would happen if they fought back.**

 **Also, I'm really surprised my story got a favorite and two reviews in just a few hours. I just came up with this story today and it's already gaining some popularity. I thank everyone (even if it's only one or two people) who support me as I get through this story.**

 **Enough talk, on with the story!**

Chapter 2- Crash and Burn

"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!"

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Natsu's flaming fist and Gray's giant hammer slammed into one another, the gale force winds knocking anyone too close off of their feet. Lucy was one of those people.

"Hey! Would you two take it easy over there? I know that we're about to face the battle of our lives, but there's no need to kill us before we even get to it!"

"Heh, sorry, Lucy." Natsu gave a timeout signal to Gray, "I'm just a little worked up. If this Frieza guy is powerful enough to defeat Gildarts, then I have to train as hard as I can!"

"Yeah, how about you stay out of this, Luce?" Gray cut in, "I don't want you to get hurt!" Behind some rocks, Juvia was spying on her shirtless crush, and currently her body was literally boiling. _Are you flirting with that blonde bimbo?! Lucy's stealing my beloved Gray's heart!_

"Yeah, like I'd do that. How about I make this a three-way?" Lucy pulled out one of her golden gate keys. "Besides, if we're going up against an army, then you'll have to get used to fighting multiple people at once!"

"Alright, sounds good to me!" Natsu smiled, "Who am I going up against?"

"OPEN: GATE OF THE LION! LEO!" Lucy shot her key forward, and Leo appeared out of thin air.

"Hey, Luce, how's it going?" Leo, formally known as Loke, smiled kindly at his key owner.

"Well, right now you're a sparring partner for Natsu and Gray, so you may wanna watch your back." Leo turned around, only to see Gray and Natsu charging at him, full speed.

"FIRE DRAGON: CLAW!"

"ICE MAKE: SWORD!"

Leo sweat dropped. "Ah, crap baskets!"

Lucy looked around her. The guild hall was far enough away from the fight that it'd probably survive destruction.

Probably.

Makarov told all of the wizards to train outside of the guild hall in the woods; not too far away, in case Frieza were to come prematurely. " _We all have to stay close."_ Lucy heard Makarov's reminder in her head. " _If Frieza and his army were to come then we all have to be here together."_

In the distance she spotted Erza training with Gildarts. Erza was in her strongest set of armor, and yet she couldn't even hit the guy. To the left Gajeel was sparring with Pantherlily, the two evenly matched.

Team Shadowgear's training was pretty one-sided; Droy got tired after thirty seconds and Jet got hit with Levy's Solid Script that said "Slow".

The Thunder God Tribe went out to find Laxus and see if he could help them.

Finally, Makarov told everyone he was going to tell the Magic Council about the upcoming threat. " _They will certainly not believe a word, but it's worth a shot."_

"Ow…" Lucy looked down again, only to see Leo in rough shape.

"What the heck? You lasted a lot shorter than I expected."

"Well, to be fair, Natsu and Gray are a bit stronger than me. Two against one isn't even fair. I'll head back and recover." Leo vanished into the air again, leaving Natsu and Gray to their battle.

"YOU HOT-HEADED FLAME BRAIN!"

"SCREW YOU, ICEBOY!"

The blonde sweat dropped, "Well, at least they're getting their insults off now rather than later. "Everyone...Everyone's training so hard...but I can't help to wonder…" Lucy looked up to the sky which was as blue as Natsu when they're in a moving vehicle. "Will it be enough?" Suddenly, a small figure appeared high in the sky, slowly getting larger.

"What the...what's that?" Erza stopped her fighting with Gildarts and looked to the sky. The small figure got larger and larger; it didn't take long for her to realize that-

"It's going to land around here! Everyone, get ready!"

 _A few minutes earlier…_

 _Krillin's Journal Entry #8-November 28th_

 _I've been on this ship for about 2 weeks now. Starting to feel a little cramped; every day this place seems to be getting smaller and smaller. I've been getting extremely bored; all I have to do here is eat, sleep, go to the bathroom out of an airlock, and stare at Bulma when she walks around in her underwear. At least Gohan can look at her without seeming like a pervert...I miss childhood…_

"Krillin! I need help with this math problem!" The bald monk looked over to Gohan, who was looking into a 8th grade math book.

"What's up, Gohan?"

"So if five hot dogs equal four hamburgers, and a hot dog bun is worth two more than half of one hot dog, how many hot dogs and hot dog buns would it take to equal the same amount of hamburgers?"

Krillin blinked. "Uh...what?" He blinked again.

Gohan sighed disappointedly. "Nevermind, I'll just read my Science book."

"So…can Science explain how short I am?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, it's just genetics. Either that or you drank coffee like crazy when you were younger."

"Well, I did get like 6 hours of sleep when I was at Orin Temple, so it makes sense that I'd drink a lot of coffee and tea."

"Would you two cut the crap and get over here?! I think I found Earthland!" Bulma's scream pierced the air, and the two boys rushed over to the bluenette.

"Woah…" Gohan gawked at the planet before him. It looked exactly like Earth, only the continents looked different. It was about the same size and shape, too. _It even has a moon!_

"So, Bulma, d'ya know how to land this thing?" Krillin asked casually.

"Um…" The realization suddenly hit Bulma like a freight train. "No, I never learned how to…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Krillin fell over anime-style.

"But Bulma, we're going to crash unless you can stop it!"

"I...I have an idea!" Bulma stammered, "Uh...Popo?" Suddenly, the ship lurched, and sped up even faster than before.

"DAMMIT, BULMA, YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!" Krillin screamed. They were speeding towards Earthland at an alarming rate; they'd probably hit the surface within a minute.

"I THINK I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GONNA DIE, YOU JERK!" Bulma rebuttled. As she spoke they sped right through the clouds, and spotted a forest directly below them-

With a building in the center.

"CRAP WE'RE GONNA DESTROY THAT BUILDING!" Bulma screeched, trying to press any buttons to slow the ship down.

"Bulma, hold on!" Gohan grabbed onto the bluenette as the three crashed right into the building. The smoke cloud billowed into the sky, everyone in Magnolia noticing the explosion.

"Isn't that smoke cloud by the Fairy Tail guild?" a random guy in Magnolia asked particularly no one.

"Oh no...I wonder what happened…" Another whispered.

"I bet you five jewel it was Natsu." A kid said confidently.

The explosion occurred not too far from Lucy, close enough for her to be launched off her feet. "DANGIT! WHY DOES ALL OF THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?"

"Gray, what is that?" Natsu growled, "You think it's Frieza?"

"Maybe. We need to head over there. Erza and the others are probably there by now." Gray and Natsu took off towards the smoke, leaving Lucy behind.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind, you jerks!" Lucy quickly got to her feet and ran after them.

Once they got there, they saw the whole scene. Only 20-30 feet away from the Guild Hall lay a burning and smoking giant vehicle of some kind. It was white, with blue glass in front and on the sides, with weird protrusions jutting from the ship. The four biggest ones seemed to be legs, which meant it was upside-down. The glass in the front was shattered, fire blazing from the hole.

Lucy was the first to say something out of the whole guild, "Oh man, we got lucky! A little to the left and we'd have to rebuild again…"

Gray examined the giant ship before them, "Yeah, no kiddin'. What the hell is that thing, anyway?"

"It seems to be some sort of transportation vehicle." Erza declared. "We'll need to examine the ship closer. Juvia, you're up."

"Yes." Juvia nodded, "I'll take care of this." Suddenly, Juvia liquified and smothered the ship with her water magic. In a pinch, Juvia took care of the fire coming from the spaceship.

"Thanks, Juvia." Gray nodded slightly towards her.

Juvia's heart suddenly skipped a couple dozen beats, _My beloved Gray just complimented me! I can barely take it!_

"What the?" Natsu's nose flared a bit. "That's odd…"

"What's wrong, Natsu? Ya smell somethin'?" Happy asked.

"There's...there's someone in there!" Natsu revealed. "It's probably Frieza!"

"Crap, everyone, get ready!" Gray got into his usual stance, everyone else following suit.

"You idiots!" Erza appeared out of nowhere and slapped Gray in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Erza?!" Gray sneered, "If it's Frieza then it's our chance to wipe him out! We've got the numbers on hi-" Erza slapped him again, a bump forming on top of the one already present.

"Can't you see it's not Frieza? Look closer."

"Huh?" Gray looked down into the hole in the glass, and noticed a small figure. It was small, even smaller than Romeo, and it seemed to be carrying two other figures.

"Who is that?" Wendy murmured.

"I don't know, But I don't like it." Carla whispered. Suddenly, the figure hopped out from the ruins, and Fairy Tail got to see his body. The kid looked about half of Wendy's age, with wild black hair that went down the back of his head. There was blood around his face, and the top part of his clothing was ripped off.

The two other people he was carrying were in worse shape than him. The first was a short bald man with an orange gi, and the other was a blue-haired woman.

The boy gently set down the two others, and fell to his knees as well. He looked up, and noticed that some Fairies were looking at him with distrusting eyes.

"Please...I'm begging you...help us…" The boy managed to say between coughs.

The first one to move was Wendy, rushing to the boy despite Carla's warnings behind her. She grabbed the boy before he could fall and instantly cast a healing spell on him. Slowly, his wounds began to heal.

"Dammit, Wendy, why are you helping him?" Natsu yelled to the Sky Maiden. "He could be an enemy-"

"No!" Wendy rebuttled, "Does he look like a threat to you? We need to help him, and his friends. What if they know something about Frieza and how to defeat him?"

"Wendy, we don't know a thing about them." Carla argued, "You can't judge people just by the way they look. Remember Zeref? He aesthetically looked like a decent guy, but then he summons a giant dragon on us. He could be the same."

"Are you insane, Carla?!" Wendy jabbed back, "If we don't do something now, then he'll die! I won't forgive myself if an innocent dies and I could have done something."

Wendy's rebuttal silenced all other oppositions, leaving Erza with the final word.

"Wendy's right." Erza declared, "We have to heal them, now!"

Across the kingdom of Fiore, another spaceship touched down onto the soil of Earthland. It was at least 300 feet in diameter, with dozens of legs below it to support its weight. At the very top, a small hatch opened, and a small purple and white horned alien floated up from the hole in a levitating chair of sorts.

"Lord Frieza, my scouts say that an army is approaching our location. Should we commence the hunt for the Dragon Balls, anyway?" Zarbon asked his overlord, head bowed. Dodoria was alongside him, bowing his head as well.

"Indeed. My scouter says the closest highest power levels are about 100 kilometers from here. You and Dodoria bring a small platoon with you and ask them where the Dragon Ball are. If they refuse, kill them at once. I'll stay here and deal with the army."

"As you wish, Lord Frieza. Dodoria, let's go!" Out of a small hatch behind them, a couple dozen soldiers exited the ship and took off with Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Ah…" Frieza sat back in his seat. "All I have to do is sit back and relax. Immortality is within my grasp."


	3. The Beginnings of War

**AN: Some of you are saying that the FT Universe is nowhere near the DBZ Universe. And to that, I say…**

 **Absolutely. However, I do have a couple of arguments to this:**

 **1\. This is still towards the beginning of the DBZ storyline, so power levels for them aren't that high.**

 **2\. We don't know for certain what magic does against Ki users, and vice versa. Magic and Ki aren't the same, and because of that I'll be treating them as different energies and using the power of "Plot" to make Fairy Tail fair better against Frieza and his army.**

 **And 3: As TFS Vegeta said, "Power Levels are Bullsh*t!" Frieza, in his final form, couldn't even instantly blow up Namek while First Form Frieza destroyed a much denser planet Vegeta with a flick of his finger. DBZ feats are inconsistent sometimes. Remember also that power levels were introduced to show how meaningless they were. So, now that my rebuttal is out of the way, back to the story!**

Chapter 3- The Beginnings of War

"Goku, what the heck?!" Dr. Briefs was shocked; he was gone for five minutes to get a coffee, comes back, then Goku takes off to Earthland.

Perfect.

"Sorry, Dr. Briefs. I really need to save my friends, though." Goku grinned sheepishly, "Please forgive me."

"It's alright, you're just lucky I set the coordinates for Earthland before you left, or else you'd be suspended in space forever!"

"So...what do I do now? Did you install a muffin button?"

"For the last time, Goku, I did not install a dang muffin button!"

"Aw man, I'm really hungry though…" Goku rubbed his stomach. "All that I've been eating for the past month was hospital food…"

"Well, there are a couple dozen foot-long subs in the fridge if you get hungry." Dr. Briefs explained, "However, whatever you do, don't touch the gravity controls. It goes up to 100 times Earth's normal gravity; going that high might kill you!"

However, Goku wasn't listening. He was munching on a muffin.

"Where...did you get that muffin?"

"Uh…I dunno." Goku shrugged. "It just popped out of nowhere."

Dr. Briefs sighed, "Just be careful, Goku. Let me know when you get to Earthland." The transmission cut off, leaving Goku by himself. And with a muffin.

"So…" Goku walked up to the panel in the center of the spaceship. One of the buttons read: "Gravity Controls". "Huh. This must be the button." He pressed it-

Then immediately crashed to the floor. His muffin was in a bunch of pieces, as well. "Crap baskets…"

"So let me get this straight," Erza was currently interrogating the three people they saved from the crashed spaceship, all of Fairy Tail watching the questioning, "Your names are Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan respectively, correct?"

"Uh huh." Gohan nodded.

"And you came here to find the Seven Dragon Balls to restore you friends?"

"Mhm." Gohan agreed again.

"Is it just me, or do Gohan and Erza sound similar?" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"What? How does that makes sense? They're different genders."

"I dunno. It just sounds like it." (AN: Watch the dub if you don't get it.)

"And you know next-to-nothing about Frieza?" Erza continued.

"No, I'm sorry." Gohan sighed, "Sorry for disappointing you…"

"No, It's okay." Erza's face softened, "I'm just relieved you three are passive. I can sense you have incredible power within you, as well."

"Wait, so that means me too?" Krillin beamed with joy.

"I was only talking to the boy, not you, baldy."

"Dammit!"

"So, how about we make a deal?" Natsu stepped up, catching the three's attention.

"Yeah, what's that?" Bulma asked.

"If you help us defeat this Frieza guy, then we'll help you find these so called 'Dragon Balls'. Deal?"

"..." Gohan thought for a minute. The first people they met on this planet were nice enough; they took them in and healed them, and now it seemed that they were willing to help them! _Alright, gut feeling, you better be right!_ Gohan went up and shook Natsu's hand.

"Then it's a deal." Natsu smiled kindly at the boy, Gohan returning the favor.

"GUYS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" Jet busted open the door, everyone turning to him.

"What is it, Jet?" Levy asked.

"A bunch of floating guys are outside! They said they're gonna destroy this place…

In the name of Lord Frieza."

Far from Fairy Tail or Frieza's ship, a third pod crashed into the ground, forming a large crater in the hard rock. When the hatch to the spherical pod opened, a cold-blooded Saiyan emerged, filled with determination to gather the balls.

Now, what does the man say as soon as he sets foot on a new, alien world?

"Dammit...Nappa…" Vegeta was already on Earthland, but was still bitter about his late comrade's...mistake. _If I had killed him sooner, then maybe Frieza couldn't have heard about the Dragon Balls...Now he's going to get them, and we're all going to...no. I can work my way around this._ Vegeta held his head high. "I will find the Dragon Balls. I will...wish for immortality _._ " He scanned the land all around him within a 100-kilometer radius. "Average power level seems to be 100. Interesting, that's twenty times that of Earth."

Vegeta's scouter then went off, "Jeez, what now?" He turned around, only to see a man standing before him. He had light skin, blonde, spiky hair, and a lightning bolt scar across his right eye. His arms were not in his fur coat, instead they were crossed; and a serious expression crossed on his face. "And who might you be?" Vegeta asked.

"Hm." The blonde man huffed, "I could say the same about you, you know. Judging by that pod back there, and your weird clothing, I'd say you're not from around here."

"Weird clothing? Like you have room to talk. There's sleeves on your coat for a reason, you know." Vegeta retorted.

"It's eighty degrees out here."

"Yeah, so why did you wear it anyway?"

"Look, I'm losing patience. You better get lost, loser." The man growled, and walked away.

Vegeta scanned the man with his scouter, _A power level of 4,000? Impressive._ "Hey, kid," Vegeta began.

"Don't call me 'kid'." The man sneered.

"What's your name?"

"Laxus. Laxus Dreyar." The man answered.

"Well, mine's Vegeta. Nice to meet you, not." Vegeta spat on the ground in front of him.

"Are you askin' for a fight, punk?" Laxus growled, lightning forming around his body. His fur coat was blown away.

"So what if I am? You're no match for me." Vegeta powered up a little bit as well, a gray aura burning around him, as well. _Laxus' power level is slowly rising… 4,500… 5,000… 6,000...7,000..._

 _Dang, this Vegeta guy seems tough. I guess I'll have to hold nothing back._ Laxus growled. "So, are you going to attack me or what?!" Laxus powered up even faster, the lightning crackling around the wizard.

 _He's surpassed Kakarot's when he was on Earth! He's reached 18,000...20,000..._ Finally, Laxus stopped yelling, the lighting aura surrounding him brighter and stronger than ever. _22,000...He's equal to me._ _It doesn't matter, I'll still beat him for insulting me!_ Vegeta suddenly rushed in, fist raised. Vegeta's first punch didn't hit home, instead Laxus sidestepped and kneed him in the gut before he could get upright. The Saiyan fired a ki blast at the Lightning Wizard, but Laxus dematerialized into lightning and easily dodged the attack.

"Dammit, Get back here!" Vegeta charged straight at the moving ball of lightning, only for said lightning to shock him and spike his hair up higher than usual.

Laxus reformed and tried an attack himself, but Vegeta was ready. He caught the fist and fired a blast point-blank.

"Gah! You…" Laxus rubbed his chest. The attack caught him off guard, and he was hurting a little bit.

"What's wrong, are you done already? That was pathetic."

"Gr...I'll make you pay! Lightning Dragon…" Laxus' eyes lit up; lightning charging in his mouth.

"Try all you want, you won't change a thing!" Vegeta put his hands together, a ball of purple energy forming in his palms. "Galick Gun…"

"RROOOOOAAARRR!"

"FIIIRRRREEEE!" The two beams of light collided, a crater bigger than the one Vegeta's pod made formed instantly. Everything within 20 meters of the blast was vaporized. Laxus took his chance, and turned into a lightning ball once again. He charged straight towards Vegeta, who couldn't see the lightning heading straight towards him. He reformed right in front of Vegeta, who was still trying to recover from the explosion.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON: BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus' left fist slammed into Vegeta, sending him flying and leaving him completely exposed. Laxus jumped into the air to meet his opponent.

"Checkmate. LIGHTNING DRAGON: IRON FI-"

"LAXUS!" A familiar voice resounded in the Dragon Slayer's ear. He looked down, to see the Thunder God Tribe; Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"Huh? What are you three doing here?" Laxus asked. Usually the Thunder Legion wouldn't normally follow him around unless something was up.

"We sensed your magic energy when you were fighting that guy," Evergreen began, "But it's not the point. We just received news from Warren that Fairy Tail's being attacked. You need to get over there, now!"

"It's being attacked?" Laxus looked over to Vegeta, who quickly turned away.

"Go defend your friends, whatever. We'll settle this later. I have better things to do, anyway." Vegeta powered up, and took off before Laxus could answer.

"Okay...I'll head over to the guild." Instantly, Laxus transformed into a ball of lightning, and sped off as well.

"Wait, so…" Bickslow sweat dropped, "How are we supposed to get back?"

Just outside the Fairy Tail guild, all of the members were outside, staring up at the small army above them. The two aliens in the front-one was green and skinny, the other was pink and fat- seemed to have the most power.

"What do you want with us?!" Erza yelled, "Are you with Frieza?"

"Hm...it appears Lord Frieza's name is known even out here in the space boonies." Zarbon smiled, then replied, "Yes, in fact. He wanted to ask you if you know where the Dragon Balls are?"

Bulma was surprised at the aliens question "The...Dragon Balls?! Don't tell me you creeps are after them, too?"

"Why does everyone want to gather Dragon Balls?" Natsu suddenly became confused, "I've seen them before, but they were big and hairy."

"NOT THOSE TYPES OF BALLS, YOU MORON!" Bulma slapped Natsu's head, a large bump forming on it.

"Hey!" Erza turned to the bluenette, a spark of rage in her eye. "Only I'm permitted to slap Natsu, not you!"

"What, do you like him, or something?" Bulma yelled back.

Erza's face was as red as her hair. "Shut up!"

"Uh…" Natsu blushed a little, _Wait, does that mean..._

"Oh my, they appear to be bickering amongst each other." Zarbon smirked, "At this rate they would kill each other before we'd lay a finger on them."

"Yup." Dodoria replied nonchalantly, "I think we should teach them a lesson."

Meanwhile, Erza and Bulma were staring daggers into one another; completely forgetting the threat that was looming over them.

"Would you two stop?!" Gajeel pulled the plug on their argument, "Have you already forgotten?!"

"Oh...right. Sorry." Erza sighed.

"Well, Earthlanders, who's the strongest out of all of you?" Zarbon asked. He pressed his scouter, and scanned the power levels of the Earthlanders. The redheaded one had a power level of around 16,000. The shirtless teen and the pinkhead both had a number of 12,000, while the blonde girl only had a power level of 115. The orange-haired man with the black cape caught his eye, though; he maxed out at about 24,000.

"I think that would be me." The orange-haired man stepped up before the alien army.

Zarbon smirked, "Well, you certainly look the strongest. Dodoria, take care of him. Show these Earthlanders the power of Lord Frieza's army!"

"With gusto." Dodoria let himself fall, and landed right in front of Gildarts. Dodoria had a whole foot on him, but he didn't show any fear.

Gildarts spoke first, "So who goes first? You go, I go-" Suddenly a large ball of fire slammed into Dodoria, knocking the pink alien back. Natsu landed in front of Gildarts, fire blazing around his hands. "Natsu?! What are you doing?"

"Carla told me that you'd die fighting these creeps! I won't let them hurt the people I care about!"

"Gr...prick!" Dodoria growled, "You have a lot of nerve hitting me like that, pinky."

"Like you have room to talk. You're entire body is pinker than Lucy's underwear."

Lucy sweat dropped, "How does he know that?"

"RAH!" Dodoria tried to smash the Dragon Slayer where he stood, but the nimbler Natsu ducked under and got behind the alien.

"Now I'm fired up! FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" A wave of flames fired from Natsu's mouth, engulfing Dodoria and some of his lackeys in white-hot fire. Natsu wasn't done, though, and charged through his own flames toward the alien.

"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!" The shock wave emanating from his punch blew everyone back. Dodoria's face crumpled up into a ball before expanding again like a rubber wall. He was slammed into the ground, Natsu standing over him with a glare.

"Damn...what kind of Ki is that?!" Dodoria was seeing stars. _His attacks were a lot stronger than what my scouters predicted! What kinds of powers does this kid possess?!_

"Ki? The hell's ki?" Natsu growled, "I practice Dragon Slayer Magic, but that's not important. Just know that I'm gonna burn you to the ground."

 _Dodoria's having trouble..._ Zarbon scowled, _If Lord Frieza hears that his men were wiped out under my command he'd kill me! I mustn't let that happen!_ "Men! You may attack when ready!" Zarbon gave the command, and suddenly 4 dozen well-trained soldiers charged towards Fairy Tail.

 _Damn...we're outnumbered 2 to 1._ Erza switched to her strongest armor and entered the fray alongside her friends.

"ICE MAKE: DOUBLE CANNON!"

"IRON DRAGON: CLUB!"

"SKY DRAGON: ROAR!"

"OPEN: GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB!"

"FIRE DRAGON: CLAW!"

Despite them being outnumbered, Fairy Tail caught the aliens off guard with their magic. Some soldiers had their armor snipped off, some were burned to a crisp, others were cut into lattices, and others were frozen. In any case, Zarbon realized he was losing.

"Damn...Dodoria! You're in charge! I'm gonna go and tell Lord Frieza we need reinforcements!" Zarbon turned around the flew away as fast as he could, until lightning struck directly in front of him. "What the hell?!"

"Where do you think you're going, punk?" The lightning materialized into a man, and Fairy Tail knew exactly who he was.

"Laxus!" Natsu smiled, then proceeded to smash a soldier's head in.

"Don't worry about me, I got this punk." Laxus turned to the green man in front of him, an annoying look crossed the alien's face. "So? Hit me with your best shot."

Miles away, Frieza was listening to the battle through his scouter. "Well, it seems Zarbon and Dodoria are having a bit of trouble." he shrugged, "Whatever. Appule, send reinforcements."

"Right away, Lord Frieza!" Appule left his quarters to spread the news.

"Hm...These so-called Fairy Tail wizards are holding out a lot longer than I expected. It's beginning to annoy me…"

"Lord Frieza!" A voice said behind him.

"What is it, Minion #86?"

"I just received news that your men have collected 3 Dragon Balls so far." He explained. Frieza smirked. He could sense the fear in the minion's voice.

"Very good."

Suddenly, Frieza saw a small alert on his scouter. He looked out his window, and saw a whole army before him. They were wearing robes and light armor, and were in squared formations. He counted at least 2,000 of them; outnumbering his men 3 to 1.

"This is Fiore's Military. You have five seconds to reply!" An amplified voice said.

"Hm...such idiots." Frieza rose out of his chair and opened up his window, exposing him to the soldiers.

"...You don't look very threatening." The voice said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Frieza rolled his eyes as he fired a small blast at the center of the army. As soon as it hit, an explosion larger than a football field rocked the land. Trees too close were bent sideways or ripped in two, and a crater as large as a cathedral appeared under the dust cloud. Only half of the men still stood. _Hm...I was expecting to wipe them out with one attack. Oh well, maybe my aim's off._ The surviving soldiers had no time to react as three more blasts twice the size of the last slammed into them.

After the smoke cleared, there were no survivors.

"Hm...what lovely fireworks."

"Trust us, Makarov, we know all about the situation going on. We've decided to feel out the situation first." Makarov was currently speaking with the Magic Council-well, their holograms, at least. He'd received news that his guild was under attack by the aliens already, and he wasn't there to help them.

"Feel it out? My children are in danger, and you-"

"Calm down." another voice said, "If we were to tell all of Fiore that we were under attack by aliens, there would be mass panic. Besides, we've already sent an army towards the largest anomaly, so we'll be fine."

"Gr…" Makarov cursed under his breath. "If you say so."

Dead Frieza soldiers littered the ground as a spiky haired Saiyan walked among the corpses. He was carrying a two Dragon Balls in his hands and put them in a small pile with a third one. "Ah...sabotaging Frieza is a lot of fun. Just four more, and I can finally get my wish." Out of nowhere a pod landed directly in front of him, crushing some of the dead corpses in front of Vegeta.

"Cui." The pod opened, to reveal a purple man with fish features on his face.

"Why, hello Vegeta! Frieza called me to Earthland, so I figured I'd land near you just to annoy you."

"Well, you're certainly succeeding at that. What the heck do you want?"

"Well, Lord Frieza himself told me to find the Dragon Balls, and it seems you already have three of them. I'll be taking them, thank you very much."

Vegeta growled. _No way he's grabbing my balls and using them however he pleases. Wait, that came out wrong…_ "Hey, Cui, what's your power level again?"

"Ha! You forgot already? It's equal to yours; 18,000."

"Hm, well, you obviously know nothing about Saiyans. When we get beat up, we come back stronger. And on Earth, I got wrecked. By a low-class, a boy, a midget, and a fat man. Also, as soon as I landed here I encountered a guy who can spew lightning out of his mouth. He beat me up a bit, as well."

"Ha!" Cui teased, not realizing it yet, "So, how does it feel to lose twice in a ro-oh…"

 _There it is._ Vegeta charged forward, and punched his rival right in the gut, Cui doubling over. Taking his opportunity, Vegeta charged up his signature attack: "Galick Gun: FIRE!" The beam of light engulfed Cui, vaporizing him and all the unconscious soldiers around him.

"Well, at least now the evidence has been destroyed. Well, besides the giant crater." Vegeta sighed. "Better get out of here before Frieza catches wind of my plans."

Vegeta blasted a little hole into the ground, and buried the 3 Dragon Balls inside it. _When I gather the rest, I'll come back here and get my wish. You better be ready, Lord Frieza. I'm going to avenge my fallen race._

"Sixty-nine...Seventy...Seventy-one…" _Dang...100 times Earth's gravity is pretty rough!_ Goku thought to himself in between push-ups. _I'm surprised I survived this long!_

Two-thousand push-ups later…

"Whew...I need a break." Goku pressed the gravity button, setting the gravity back to normal. "I'm so hungry…" Goku pressed the muffin button, and then-

Nothing happened.

"No...please, no!" Goku pressed it over and over, but his efforts were futile. The muffin would not materialize before him. Goku fell to his knees, tears dropping from his face. "No...MUFFINS! WHYYYYY?!"


	4. Rage!

Chapter 4- Rage!

"Yeah! We totally owned those jerks!" Natsu yelled out in victory, the rest of the guild following suit. They finally put down the squadron that Zarbon left them to deal with, and miraculously managed to not destroy the guild hall in the process. However, their front lawn was littered with a bunch of unconscious aliens, so win-lose?

"Yeah, no kiddin'," Gray added, "Besides their arm lasers, these guys were a bunch of losers."

Natsu seemed to agree, "I bet Gildarts could have put them all down my himself!"

"Uh, I wouldn't say that…"

"Wow, Krillin...these guys are so cool!" Gohan cheered behind a rock. When the aliens came to challenge Fairy Tail, he wanted to join in on the fight too; however as soon as he saw their incredibly...odd powers, he jumped behind a rock, Krillin and Bulma following suit.

"Uh, Krillin?" Gohan elbowed his midget-friend. However, the bald human still didn't respond; he was staring at something. Gohan followed his line of sight and noticed Krillin was gawking at Erza's...rack. _Oh Kami, look away, innocent eyes!_ Gohan turned away from the redheaded knight just as Bulma slapped Krillin over the head.

"Gohan's trying to ask you something!" Bulma said, with a hint of threat in her voice.

Krillin finally came out of his dazed state, "Oh, sorry, Gohan. I was...uh, distracted."

"Yeah, I noticed. I was asking your opinion on their powers?"

"..." Krillin thought for a moment and looked between the guild members. He saw ones that could summon ice and wood from nothing, others that could switch their armor and weapons, and people who could even summon beings from thin air with a key! But he was more concerned by Natsu. His flames were hotter than normal fire, and he was very destructive when it came to fighting. "Let's just say that if I had hair, it'd be gone by now."

Unbeknownst to the guild, out from one of the small craters that were also littering the ground came Dodoria, the only alien still standing. _You disgraced me! I'll kill all of you!_ No one seemed to notice the pink alien floating above a hole in the ground; they were too busy celebrating their brief victory or telling Happy not to gnaw on an alien's arm.

"But I'm hungry!" The blue exceed whined.

"They probably taste like those dreaded wingfish." Carla said.

The pink alien slowly opened his mouth, the inside glowing faintly with a dull, purple light, slowly getting larger and brighter. _I'll aim for Pinky over there! He attacked me out of nowhere, I'm just returning the favor!_ Finally, the ball of light grew large enough, and Dodoria fired his attack. The beam shot like a bullet, and hit Natsu square in the back.

The guild stood in silence as the Dragonslayer collapsed to the ground, clearly unconscious.

"What the-?" Lucy spun her head over to the pink alien, "Why'd you hit Natsu like that?! That was a cheap shot!"

"To be fair, Natsu probably deserved it…" Gray rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he's seen Natsu like this. Like when-EVERY TIME HE'S IN A MOVING VEHICLE-

"Gr…" Erza growled, and requiped to her Blackwing Armor. "It appears one of you is still standing. I'll dispose of you quickly!" The Knight charged, but stopped in her tracks as a fist slammed into Dodoria's face and sent him flying into the guild hall. He didn't break the wall; however he left a significant dent in it.

"Ah, you see, there ya go." Macao muttered. _I knew the hall would be damaged eventually._

"G-Gohan?!" Erza stammered. The boy she was staring at wasn't the shy, nerdy kid that he was before; instead, his eyes were filled with rage and bloodlust. Gohan's arms tensed as he screamed insults that only the smarter people in Fairy Tail could understand.

"I'M GONNA EVISCERATE YOU AND USE YOUR GASTROINTESTINAL TRACT AS A CONDOM WHILE I FORNICATE WITH YOUR SKULL!"

Everyone around Gohan instantly said, "Uh, what?"

"I'M GONNA SKULL F*CK YOU!"

In another universe, far away from Earthland, a man in a red, white and blue suit holding a nearly-impenetrable shield was on a mission with a green rage monster, a red-headed assassin, a marksman, a thunder god, and a man in a flying suit of armor.

"Language!" The shield-bearing man shouted, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uh...Cap, where did that come from?" The man in the suit asked.

"Sorry, Tony, it slipped out. Anyway, on with the mission!"

 _Back to Universe 7…_

 _Whoa, Gohan has this much power in him?_ Erza thought to herself, looking at the rage-filled boy in front of her. _This is insane...A seven-year-old shouldn't spout such vulgar words!_

Gohan put both of his open palms together, and a yellow-electric ball of plasma formed in his palm, getting more energetic my the second. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING SOMEONE OFF GUARD, COWARD! MASENKO…"

"FIRE DRAGON…" A voice screamed from behind Dodoria. Everyone turned to see Natsu, somehow completely healed!

 _Uh, when did Natsu get back up?_ Gray questioned himself, _Wasn't he down just a second ago?_

"HHHAAAAAA!"

"ROOOOARRRR!" The two beams collided with each other, Dodoria squarely in the center. He had no place to escape as the two beams of plasma sapped his life force. He could only scream in agony as he took his final breath and disintegrated into dust. The guild stood silent as they stared at the two surprises; Natsu's sudden comeback and Gohan's burst of power and rage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lucy cut the tension, "Did you just kill that man?!"

"Um...sorry?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head. Erza looked back into Gohan's eyes; they weren't vengeful anymore: they were calm and innocent.

"Guess we went a little overboard." Natsu shrugged, "To be fair, he did threaten to kill us. Getting rid of him was probably for the better."

Lucy mentally agreed with Natsu's reasoning, but there was one thing that was bothering her… "That's besides the point-HOW ARE YOU STANDING, NATSU?!"

"That bald guy over there gave me a green bean, and suddenly I was standing again!"

" _Urgh…" Natsu was dazed from Dodoria's attack, and couldn't even stand up. All he could do was moan and make odd mouth noises._

 _Suddenly, he heard a voice._

" _Well, friend, it seems like you need a SENZU BEAN!" Natsu slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a small bean getting thrown into his mouth. He reluctantly chewed; and when he swallowed he could suddenly stand! He quickly jumped up and surveyed the situation in front of him; Dodoria was still alive, and Gohan was...going primal._

 _This is my opportunity! Natsu growled in his head, time to get back at the pink coward!_

" _FIRE DRAGON…"_

"So yeah. That's what happened." Natsu finished his story.

"Wait a moment, magic beans?" Levy rose an eyebrow. "I've never heard of those before."

"Yup!" Krillin jumped from behind the rock and showed a small bag, "Inside here are Senzu Beans!"

"They heal you completely and fill you stomach for ten days!" Gohan finished.

"Well, those things certainly are convenient." A small grin crossed Erza's face, "If the situation were to come downhill, then those beans would definitely be an advantage."

Suddenly, the guild could hear muffled weeping behind them.

"Wendy, why are you crying?" Carla asked.

"Well, now that we have those magic beans my magic is completely useless!" She moaned between sniffles.

"Aw, don't be like that." Gohan gestured for Krillin to give him the Senzu pouch, the bald man complying. Gohan walked up to the crying Dragonslayer and put the bag in her hands. "Tell ya what; you can give people the magic beans, okay?"

"Really?" Wendy's expression switched from depressed to elated, "Thanks!"

Levy slightly smirked as she watched the two kids interact, "I ship it."

"There! The fourth one!" Vegeta was flying around for quite some time; searching for yellow orbs in a world as weird and magical as Earthland wasn't exactly easy. However, he did manage to find one hidden under some foliage. "Perfect. I have the One Star, Three Star, Six Star, and now the Five Star. Just three more to go before I grant my wish…" Suddenly a jump in power was caught by his scouter. He examined it, and it seemed to be happening about three-hundred miles west of him.

"That jump in power was huge! 1,000 to 30,000...Who could have done that?"

"Who could have, indeed." A somewhat feminine voice said behind him. Vegeta turned, only to see the third-last person he wanted to see today.

"Zarbon."

"Hello, Vegeta." Zarbon said sarcastically. He noticed the small ball Vegeta was holding in his palm, "Oh, is that the Dragon Ball?" Zarbon's face suddenly became serious. "I believe Lord Frieza wants those balls, so hand it over before you have to get hurt."

"Hm, like I'd give it to a low-life like you." Vegeta spat, "If you want it, you'll have to take it from my hands."

"Lord Frieza…" Appule walked into Frieza's quarters, his overlord currently reading a book, holding it with his tail.

"What is it, Appule?" The tyrant asked. "I just got to the good part."

"Well, you see, our scouts reported that Dodoria is...uh...deceased."

"Dodoria's dead?!" Frieza slammed the book shut. "This is an outrage! He's usually much more competent. Wait, didn't I say to send reinforcements?"

"Thing is, sir…" Appule continued the string of bad news, "They did get there, and they didn't last very long."

Frieza cursed under his breath, "Is there any other news besides my incompetent soldiers?"

"Well, Zarbon has escaped the scuffle with the Fairy Tail Wizards and reported he encountered Vegeta. He reports that Vegeta also has a Dragon Ball."

"Vegeta, hm? Well, at least there's some good news." _Zarbon should be able to handle Vegeta. But, I shouldn't take any chances. This is immortality I'm talking about here!_ "Appule, can you do me a favor and leave this instant? I need to make a call.'

"Uh, right away, Lord Frieza!" Appule left quickly, not wanting to get blown to pieces.

Frieza sighed and opened up his Space Skype.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" A ruffled voice said to his lordship.

"Ginyu, I want you and your team over here as soon as possible. I need you assistance."

The figure, known as Captain Ginyu, saluted. "As you wish, Lord Frieza."

"I'M SO BORED!" Goku yelled out loud. It had been about three weeks of flying through space now, and he has literally done nothing but train and eat. "The muffin button won't work, I'm running out of food, and I just trained for ten hours straight so I have nothing!" _Ugh...what would Gohan do...read books, probably, but I don't wanna do that!_

"Gr...fine, I'll read this one. It's called, uh…'Faifty...Shadeez...of…' Ooh, something interesting!" Goku looked outside the window, and saw a planet much like Earth.

In fact, it seemed exactly the same as Earth, but the only difference was: Above a boot-like landmass there were three ring-like structures that enveloped each other. Added onto that, Goku sensed there was a lot less humanlike power levels. Most of the human power levels were in the three ringed walls, and the other...weirder power levels seemed larger and more...titan-y.

"There's something odd going on over on that planet...I'll go and see what's going on!" Goku somehow managed to turn the ship over and headed towards the mysterious planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's another chapter completed! It took me a lot longer than last time, because, you, know, homework, but I think I did do a lot better and got more stuff done this time around. The next chapter will set up a bit more stuff, then hopefully the one after that will start to pick up.

P.S. Don't expect the next chapter soon, I kind of have a lot on my plate this week, so I'll get to it when I get to it. However, if I do end up getting it up tomorrow, well, yay!

Next time on Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga: With morale boosted from Fairy Tail's win against Frieza's forces, they decide to attack the tyrant head-on! But, will their small force of about thirty match up to the galactic overlord's whole army? Also, what planet has Goku landed himself on, and will Vegeta have the determination to defeat Zarbon? Find out...whenever I get the chapter up.

P.P.S: Apologies to TeamFourStar for using some of your jokes. Their funny and fit in, so I have to use them.


	5. Guts and Teamwork and Titans

****Hey! I'm alive! Well, sorta...kind of sick. Anyway, since I haven't posted any chapters over the week, I'm going to punish myself by posting two chapters this week, so look out for the second one later this week.****

Chapter 5- Guts and Teamwork and Titans

"Zarbon." Vegeta growled under his breath. Before him stood his former co-worker, Zarbon. The green alien's annoyed face told Vegeta that something had went wrong with their plans. "So what happened?" Vegeta raised his voice, "Something happened in your 'flawless' plan?"

"Heh, Dodoria has been taken down by those pesky 'Fairy Tail wizards'." Zarbon smirked, "It doesn't matter, though. I'll be able to take you on by myself." A green aura rose around the green alien, and a gray aura appeared around Vegeta in response.

"You won't be able to take my Dragon Balls, you know. I've gotten stronger than before." Vegeta said smugly, "This is the end for you, Zarbon. And after I've killed you, I'm gonna wish for immortality and kill Frieza myself!"

"Kill Frieza? Hm...I'm surprised you're so determined. Even if you were to somehow get past me, I doubt you'd be able to beat Lord Frieza." Zarbon discreetly scanned Vegeta with his scouter, and found his power level to be around 23,000. _So he has gotten better…_

"Hm…" Vegeta growled. He removed his scouter, leaving it in the dirt. "Let's cut the banter and fight already."

"Very well, then. I'll fight you with my full power." Zarbon's face suddenly contorted, and his muscles bulged. His entire body expanded as his aura erupted out of him.

"What...the…" Vegeta's eyes widened as Zarbon mutated in front of him. _I...had no idea Zarbon was this powerful…_

When the mutation was completed, Zarbon's appearance had completely changed. He kept his green skin and hair, however his physique had changed from skinny to big and muscular. He towered over Vegeta by at least two to three feet, and his teeth were sharp and covered with saliva. "This is my true power," Zarbon's voice was deep and guttural, juxtaposed to his lighter voice from before. "Are you ready to experience your demise, Vegeta?!"

"Oh, I'm ready, Zarbon…" Vegeta crushed his scouter, and threw his Dragon Ball over his head. "But it's going to be you who experiences death."

After Gohan and Natsu's...murder, the guild of Fairy Tail was awkwardly silent. No one apparently wanted to talk to two people who killed a sociopathic pink alien.

"So…" Krillin suddenly broke the silence, "What now?"

"What now?" Natsu banged his flaming fists together, "We storm Frieza's place and wreck his shop!"

"Wait, what?!" Bulma fell over anime-style. "You want to attack a galactic overlord's ship with nothing but guts and idiocy?!"

"Correction: Guts and Teamwork." Erza stepped in. "If our entire guild works together, there's no way that we can lose, tyrant or not."

"Yeah!" Gohan cheered, "Let's take that tyrant head-on!" All of the guild cheered with him, only with a few exceptions.

"Um...I don't know, guys…" Levy, for example, had her doubts. "Let's try and think of this rationally. Sure, we survived about fifty of them, but Frieza has a whole army of a thousand, and we don't even know if he has even more at his disposal." The bluenette sighed, "Plus, we have to consider Carla's premonition. She said we all died, remember?"

"That's true…" Macao shook his head. It was crazy enough that Earthland was under attack by aliens, but now Fairy Tail was independently deciding to attack them! "Crap, what do we do…"

"We storm Frieza's ship. That's what we do." A old voice said behind the guild.

"What? Master! When did you come back?" Romeo asked that short wizard.

"I just came back from discussing the situation with Frieza with the Magic Council," Makarov explained, "after about an hour of discussion…"

" _We've decided, after much contemplation, to form a temporary guild alliance between Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel. Seven members from each guild will meet at Blue Pegasus's guild hall and move on to Frieza's location."_

"So...an alliance between guilds, huh?" Natsu scratched his head. "It seems like this happened before, but I can't seem to put my finger on it…"

 _This reminds me of the Nirvana incident and the Oracion Seis!_ Lucy thought to herself. _There were only twelve wizards to combat the Oracion Seis, but now the council is requesting twenty-eight instead of twelve! Frieza must be a huge threat if they want that much wizards…_ "Wait, why only twenty-eight?" Lucy asked, "Isn't this like, a worldwide issue here?"

"My guess is," Erza replied quickly, "They only want a few so we have a lot of reinforcements if things go south. It seems the Council is still testing the waters with Frieza."

"So they're only using us as lab rats?!" Lucy growled, "That's so not fair…"

"Hey, at least they're not firing Etherion."

"Okay, I guess I should mention the seven wizards who will go after Nirvana." Makarov cut-in. "Hm...On this mission, I want...Natsu Dragneel!"

"Aw, yeah!" The pinkette's hands burst into flames. "I'm gonna own it!"

"Gray Fullbuster…"

"Well, I guess I kind of expected this…" Gray mused.

"Wendy Marvell…"

"Okay!" Wendy stood tall; a look of determination on her face, "I'll try my very best!"

"Be careful, child!" Carla cautioned.

"Laxus Dreyar…"

"Wait, what?" Laxus raised an eyebrow, "I'm not apart of the guild!"

"You are now, Laxus." Makarov explained, "We need all the able hands we can get; and as far as I'm concerned, you're one of the strongest here."

"Ugh, fine, whatever, Gramps." Laxus huffed, but went along with it.

The Master nodded, and then continued, "Erza Scarlet…"

"Well, I guess this group needs someone to keep them in line." Erza smirked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Natsu yelled at the redhead, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

Gray suddenly bashed Natsu over the head, "This kind of attitude is what Erza is talking about, you flame-for-brains!"

"Hey! Who are you calling flamebrain, Mr. Icicle Stripper?!" Natsu screamed back. The two were literally butting heads, and if it wasn't for Erza shoving them apart then they were probably going to rip each other apart.

"Enough!" Erza commanded. "Master hasn't mentioned all of them yet."

"Gajeel Redfox…"

"Hm." Gajeel shrugged, walked up to the now six-man group.

"Be careful, Gajeel!" Levy screamed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I got this." Gajeel shrugged her off, much to Levy's dismay.

"Okay, and the seventh member...let's see...Gohan, was it?" Makarov turned to the hybrid Saiyan. "How about you join Fairy Tail for a little bit and help us defeat Frieza?"

"Um...o-okay, I guess…" Gohan stepped up in front of the guild; every single one of them taller than him. "If it's okay with you, Makarov, can my friend Krillin come along with me?"

Makarov glanced over to the bald monk. "Oh, sure, why not. He probably won't make a difference anyway."

"...now that's just harsh."

"It seems this seven-man group has all of the Dragonslayers…" Levy murmured.

"Wait, what are Dragonslayers?" Bulma asked.

"Dragonslayers? They're wizards who were trained in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic, a type of lost magic used to fight Dragons." Levy explained, "No one Dragon Slayer uses the exact same magic, however. Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Wendy uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel uses Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, and Laxus uses Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic."

Bulma's eyes lit up with enlightenment. "Oh, I see. So, which magic is the most powerful?"

"Well, it all depends on the user, in which case, I'd say Laxus. But the most destructive Magic definitely goes to Natsu."

"Well, that settles it. I guess we're going!" Natsu smiled, "We're gonna own these alien jerks!"

Happy agreed, "Aye!"

"This is going to be very interesting," Pantherlily managed to get in a smirk, "It's probably been awhile since Fairy Tail has worked together as a team like this."

"Mhm." Carla nodded, "Hopefully these hooligans will be able to hold it together."

"Appule, I need to ask you something." Frieza stated calmly, as he turned a page to his light novel. _Hm...they're merely teenagers and they're already doing the deed...at least it's in a video game, because urgh. Revolting._

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" The purple alien stood by the entrance to Frieza's room.

"I sent half of my one-thousand man army to go and search for the Dragon Balls, correct?"

"Yes, that is what you did."

"And yet, two hours later, not even five hundred men were able to procure even one of these balls when they could fly faster than the speed of sound." Frieza suddenly smashed his book closed. "Don't you find that a little...suspicious?"

"Um...maybe? What do you think it is, Lord Frieza?"

"I think that that Saiyan, Vegeta, is trying to thwart my plans for immortality and steal the Dragon Balls for his own gain." Frieza said, "If we were to cross paths, I will wipe him out without a second thought."

"But, Lord Frieza, isn't Zarbon down there fighting him? Shouldn't he be able to handle Vegeta?"

"Hm. Saiyans are a stubborn race. I'm pretty sure Vegeta has the resolve to pull through…"

"Dammit…" Vegeta coughed up a glob of blood, "It feels like my organs are turning to jelly…"

"But sir, what if Zarbon can transform?" Appule rebutted.

"Oh, please. If Zarbon had a transformation, then he'd tell me."

"Hahaha! How do you like my transformation, Vegeta?!" Zarbon laughed triumphantly over the hurt Saiyan, who was currently attempting to crawl out of a crater.

Vegeta spat on the ground. "You look like the lovechild of a werewolf and a bottle of green dye."

"How DARE YOU!" Zarbon charged forward and rocked Vegeta in the gut, keeling him over and making him fall to his knees. "Any last words, Vegeta?"

"Go eff off!" Vegeta, out of nowhere, blasted Zarbon in the face, knocking him away and giving the prince some breathing room. _I will not...lose to a wretch like him! I am Prince Vegeta, and I will not die t-_

 _Smash._

"Why do you want Vegeta to win anyway?" Appule asked, "Isn't he our enemy?"

"Hehehe…" Frieza chuckled. "Because I want to see the look on his face when I crush his dreams and wipe him out myself."

"God...dammit…" Vegeta murmured those words before he fell unconscious.

Zarbon smirked, and retracted back to his former, skinnier form. "How pitiful. The oh-so powerful prince only managed to last five minutes against me." _Time to get him to Lord Frieza. If he doesn't get his wish, then it'll be like that jockstrap incident...I don't want to get boxed in again..._ Cringing a little from his painful memories, the green alien threw the unconscious Saiyan over his shoulder and picked up the Dragon Balls he was protecting.

"So these are the items Lord Frieza requested? Very well, I'll bring these as well." The alien pressed his scouter. "Lord Frieza, I've retrieved four of the Dragon Balls."

"Ah, very good, Zarbon." Frieza's voice said through his scouter, "If you don't mind, head over here as soon as you can. I'm sure the remaining men I have out there can find the other three."

"Yes, but what should I do with Vegeta?"

"Vegeta? Oh, yeah, that wretch. Take him over here, as well. Put him in a healing tank and don't take him out until he's at full power."

Zarbon was a little confused at his Lord's command. _And here I thought he hated Vegeta…_ "May I ask, why do you want to spare him?"

"Oh, Zarbon. I don't want to spare him; I just want to beat him to a pulp and wipe the bugger out when he's at full power." Frieza mused, "Get over here as soon as you can. You don't want this to end up like the jockstrap incident and get boxed-in, do you?"

"N-no, Frieza. I'm heading over there right now."

Frieza clicked off his transmission with Zarbon and looked off into the noon sky. In the distance, his scouter sensed his minions flying around the planet, searching for the Dragon Balls. Even closer than that came Zarbon, who was closing in fast in his position. Even farther than that, however, he sensed seven other power levels moving towards a group of roughly twenty other power levels.

"Hm...I wonder what I should do when I get immortality…" A lightbulb appeared above Frieza's head, "Oh, of course! I should go up to Cooler and slap him in his smug face! And when he tries to destroy me, he can't do crap about it!"

"Lord Frieza!" One of his minions yelled through his open door.

Frieza sighed, "Yes, Orlen?"

"Um...no offense, but are you really going to stay in here all day? May I recommend some fresh air and exercise?"

"Fresh air and…" The galactic overlord mused, "You know, that does seem like a good idea. Get me my bubble car, I'm going for midday stroll."

"But, Lord Frieza, what if anyone comes to your ship and tries to take it over?"

"Oh, don't worry a bit about that. The Ginyus are coming."

Far away from Fairy Tail, Frieza, or any other threats that may be lurking, three hooded figures stood in the middle of an isolated desert.

"Ultear, can you sense that as well?" The tallest of the three figures muttered.

"Do you really think I'm blind? Of course I can sense it." The second-tallest figure said. "A new threat has landed on Earthland, and it seems like no one's taking it too seriously."

"That's because the government is too preoccupied with looking for Zeref. However, the presence I felt when I first sensed it was almost as malevolent as the Black Wizard himself, if not more evil."

"What should we do?" The third figure asked.

"We do what Crime Sorciere was meant to do, Meldy," The tallest figure unhooded himself, showing a blue-haired man with a tattoo over his right eye. "We eliminate all evil in Fiore, for good."

"If you say so, Jellal."

Meanwhile.

Year 850.

On the outer edge of Wall Rose, Trost District. A 60-Meter Colossal Titan lurks over the wall as the entire district looks on.

One of these people looking on was not liking one bit of what he was seeing.

"Eren, don't!"

"I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE! STARTING WITH THIS SON OF A BITCH!" The fifteen-year-old teen, Eren Yeager, has seen some stuff his whole life. For starters, He saw his mom die right in front of him (AN: At least he didn't try to bring her back to life with a fictional type of science, amiright? It would have cost him an arm and a leg). Second, he murdered two guys with his own bare hands and saw his adopted sister slaughter another.

Needless to say, it was easy for him to feel a little genocidal, especially towards-

"TITANS!" Eren shot forward using his omni-directional gear, and landed atop Wall Rose, facing the skinless Titan head-on. He unsheathed his blades and glared at the monster before him. "You're the reason my mother's dead, you sack of shit! Come at me!"

The Colossal Titan raised his arm, aiming to smash the bug in front of him.

But it didn't move after that.

"Huh?" Eren raised an eyebrow. He was expecting the Titan to attempt to smash him, causing him to dodge and get behind it, but it wasn't doing anything.

It was just standing there.

"Eren!" Armin, one of Eren's friends, yelled out to him. "Look towards the sky!"

Eren took his blonde friend's advice, and looked toward the heavens. What he saw was something out of this world.

"Who the hell is that?" Connie muttered, "Is this even real?"

"Is that guy _flying?!_ "

He spotted a man, maybe in his mid-twenties, _floating_ in mid-air. He had black, spiky hair that jutted in every direction imaginable. He also had odd orange and blue clothing that he'd never seen before. His hands were cupped and brought to his waist, a small blue ball of light forming in the space between his palms.

What Eren saw and heard next was something he'd never forget.

"Ka...me…" The light between his hands became larger with every syllable. Translucent white-gray fire burned around the orange-clad man, and yet it seemed like it didn't affect him.

"Ha...me…" And yet, the light became even larger. The Colossal Titan stopped moving completely, Eren noticing this quickly. _Is it...afraid?_

Then, the man shouted the final syllable.

"HHHAAAAAA!" The man jerked his hands forward, and the blue ball of light transformed into a beam of pure energy, aimed directly at the Colossal Titan's face. Eren and the others had a second to move out of the way as the light collided with the monster's head. Skin and flesh burned away as the Titan, and the teen controlling it, were vaporized in an instant.

"What...the…" Eren couldn't believe his eyes! He was about to have the fight of his life; he was going to avenge his mother by killing the giant who took her away.

And yet, this man, whoever the heck he was, wiped him out permanently with the most astounding attack the world has ever seen.

"Whew!" The man rubbed the bottom of his nose with his finger. "I may have overdid it a little…" Then, he proceeded to _float_ over to where Eren and the others were standing.

"Are all of you okay? Are any of you hurt?" The man suddenly had slight look of concern in his eyes. However, almost no one had a response right away.

"We're...we're okay." Eren managed to get out. "What the hell did you just do?"

"Oh, that little light-show I put on?" The man smiled, "That was my signature attack: The Kamehameha! Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah…" Eren looked down outside the wall, and stared at the steaming Titan corpse below. "I guess you can say that."

"Heheh. Yeah, I definitely overdid it. It looked a lot stronger than it actually was." The man laughed. "Anyways, I better get going. My friends are all waiting for me at a place far from here."

"Wait, before you leave…" Eren yelled out.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's Goku! Or Kakarot, but you can call me Goku. This seems like a nice enough place; when I'm done with my mission over at Earthland, maybe I'll stop by here. But, right now I have to get going. See ya, uh…"

"Eren. Eren Yeager."

"Right. See ya, Eren! And everyone else!" With that, Goku took off, leaving the newly graduated Trainee Squad to gawk and try to comprehend what the heck just happened.

"I have so many questions right now…" Jean rubbed his head, "For starters, how the hell can he fly?!"

"And how can he shoot that awesome laser-thing?!" Connie blurted.

"Well, whoever he was…" Eren looked down upon the Titan corpse, which by now was almost completely evaporated. "He saved thousands of lives." _And he avenged my mother. Goku...I won't forget you._

"Man! What a day!" Goku fell onto his bed, which was squished down because of his gravity training. "I trained at 100x Gravity, I visited another world, and then I fought a giant-skinless man! I think all this calls for a snack, then a nap." He grabbed a rather large knapsack, and reached inside. The things he pulled out were, peculiar at best.

"When did I pack a straw-hat? Whatever, I'll put it back." Goku put the straw-hat back in the bag, and pulled out another, odd item.

"Why am I holding a scarf?"

"Ah! Where did my scarf go?!" Natsu screamed, grabbing his neck and looking around everywhere but to no avail. He couldn't find his scarf anywhere. "Dammit...that was the only thing Igneel left me…"

"Eh, I'll put it back, too." Goku placed the scarf back in the bag.

"Oh hey! It was around my neck the whole time!"

"And...why a metal arm and leg?" Goku held the two items in his hands, studying each one.

"Oh god! Where did my arm and leg go?!" A blonde teen with a red cloak suddenly collapsed to the ground, right next to a talking suit of armor.

"Ed! Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, besides the fact that I can't even walk anymore!" The teen screamed.

"Can't you create a new one?"

"Al, don't you know the first rule of alchemy?! You can't just create an item out of nothing!"

"Achoo!" Gray sneezed practically out of nowhere, startling some people.

"Gray, you aren't catching a cold, are you?" Erza asked.

 _Like I could catch a cold..._ Gray rolled his eyes, "No, I just have a sudden urge to prove someone wrong…"

"Well, I guess I'll put these things back too…" Goku placed the metal arm and leg back in the knapsack, then proceeded to lay down on his bed.

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do than to read this book…" Goku pulled out the closest book he had to him. "Fifty...Shadeez...eh, I'll learn the title later. I guess I'll just get this over with…"

 _Three hours later…_

"...OH DEAR GOD WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO HER?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And there's chapter 5! So tiring...but it had to be done. Sorry I didn't get any chapters up for the past several days, I've been busy. But I'll try my best to get out as much as possible, once a week, if possible. Anyways, keep reading!**


	6. Enter: The Ginyu Force!

**Hello! I'm back! This chapter is officially the start of the road to the first climax (Captain Ginyu, no surprise)! The second half (Frieza, which is also no surprise) is something that I have already pictured in my mind, and I have big,** _ **huge**_ **plans for it, but I have to be patient. We still have a ways to go.**

 **By the way, I will be doing one chapter a week. Expect a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday. Now, onto the story!**

Chapter 6- Enter: The Ginyu Force!

 _What...where am...I…?_ In the depths of Frieza's ship, a certain Saiyan was recovering in a healing tank. After Zarbon took him down with not much of a problem; he placed Vegeta in the tank so Frieza could take care of him later.

 _Dammit...I lost to Zarbon...but, why am I in here…?_ Vegeta tried to growl, but was met with a stinging pain in his windpipe. _Ow, okay, don't move. Moving hurts._

 _Ahem...uh, is this thing on?_ Suddenly, Vegeta heard a voice in his head. _Okay, well, now you're thinking of what Zarbon did to you when you were unconscious…_

" _..."_ Vegeta thought for a few moments. He was knocked down to the floor, and Zarbon picked him up, and then…

 _Oh god..._ Vegeta groaned in his pod. _Dammit...Nappa._

 _Hey, it wasn't my fault that you were weak, Vegeta. You probably should have used you Galick Gun or somethi-_

 _Screw you, Nappa. Let me heal before I decide to kill myself out of annoyance._

The inside of the Blue Pegasus Guild hall was, for the moment, very peaceful. Only having a few members, it's always been quiet; well, as quiet as it can be with a parfum-loving short guy and a half-creepy half effeminate guild master. There were currently five members present within the guild; Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, and a mysterious guy in a bunny costume. They were currently talking about their battle plan with the fight against Frieza. Their train of thought was cut short, however, by the sound of their front door bursting open with a slight parfu-smell of smoke.

"WE'RE HERE!" Natsu screamed, fire visible within his mouth. The rest of the Fairy Tail representatives were behind him; Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Gohan, and Lucy Heartfilia, who was brought along because she insisted. And Lucy always gets what she wants. Unless, you know, you want to get super-kicked in the face. Oh, by the way, Krillin is there too, but should I really mention him?

"Aye, sir!" Happy roared in reply.

Carla simply shook her head in disappointment, "Calm down, tomcat. Don't encourage Natsu to destroy more than he wants to."

"Oh…" Ichiya turned toward the entrance to the guild, only to quickly notice the stunning redhead right behind Natsu. He'd known the girl for years, and yet _her parfum is absolutely stunning!_ Ichiya practically teleported right in front of Erza, the redhead jumping back in response.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, CREEP!" Titania quickly superkicked the small man into the ceiling, perfume bottles dancing around his head.

Lucy sweat dropped at the sight of Ichiya pinned into the roof. "Wow that was a little hars-oh no…" She was cut off by the three _other_ guys that were present, who were currently very much violating her personal space.

"Hey Luce, how've you been?" Hibiki was the closest, and Lucy could swear he was sniffing her hair.

"How was your seven year beauty sleep?" Eve said.

Lucy was, in all honesty, frozen in her tracks. _How do I get them off of me without hurting their feelings?_

"Hey!" The three men turned to the sound of Natsu's voice. "Get away from her, man! She's not some girl you can just womanize!" His hand burst into flames, and the three members of the Trimens instantly backed off.

Ren Akatsuki sweat dropped at the sight of the pinkette, "Woah man, I didn't know you and Lucy had that kind of relationshi-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" At the speed of a bullet, Lucy somehow super kicked all three of them into the roof, where they joined their leader.

Gray sighed, shaking his head at...uh, practically everyone. "We haven't even been here thirty seconds and there's already four guys in the roof? Haven't you idiots learned the first rule of social etiquette?"

Suddenly, Wendy quickly turned away from the ice mage, her face as red as Erza's hair. "Gray...your clothes…"

"AW, DANGIT!" Gray looked down and groaned, then quickly went to search for his clothes.

"Jeez, how crazy are you guys?" Gohan cut in, "You're almost as insane as my dad at a sushi buffet!"

Carla sighed, "You haven't seen anything yet, Gohan. This is literally just the tip of the giant iceberg that is Fairy Tail."

"I would have to agree with that…" Pantherlily nodded his head in agreement.

Krillin scratched the back of his head, "Didn't we come to this place for a reaso-"

"Well, now that that's out of the way…" Erza glanced up one more time at the now battered Trimens, before turned her head back towards the blonde girl standing next to the stationary rabbit costume. "Where is Master Bob?"

"Why do people always interrupt me-"

"I'm right here, sweetie!" Suddenly, the man popped practically into existence behind Erza, causing a feminine yelp from her and causing her to jump forward in response once more.

"See, there's my point."

"Why is Blue Pegasus so weird…" Gajeel murmured under his breath.

"Well, it seems every guild has their quirks." Panther replied, "This one is just unordinary to us, is all."

"..." Laxus, who seemed uninterested to begin with, tried to ignore the events that were unfolding before him and wait until they were to be debriefed.

"Well, I'm guessing it was Natsu who opened this door?" A new voice said behind everyone. Gray recognized the voice instantly.

"Lyon!" Gray said in-between putting on this shirt. The other ice wizard from Lamia Scale wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a dog-man, a spiky haired bluenette with huge eyebrows, two girls with pink hair, and a bald man with the longest beard ever conceived.

"Hello, Gray. It's good to see you again." Lyon nodded in acknowledgement.

"Likewise."

"Oh wow!" Gohan gawked at the third group within the Blue Pegasus guild. _Lyon and that bald guy have pretty high power levels! Maybe we can win against Frieza…_

"Well, this is a pretty good change of pace." Jura Neekis, the bald earth wizard, said, "It's been a long time since something interesting like this has happened. Since most of Fairy Tail's members have left things have gotten...dull."

"Yes! We will win with the power of love!" Sherria and Sherry announced at the same time.

"It seems that Fairy Tail has gotten here before us," Yuka said.

"Well, I guess that means that we only have one guild to wait for now," Jura announced, "I heard that Mermaid Heel's only sending one wizard."

"Only one, huh?" Natsu said, "This seems so familiar…"

"Hopefully it doesn't end up like last time and the person ends up being weak." Gray snickered, much to Wendy's dismay.

"Hey! I'm pretty strong, too!" The Dragonslayer raged, steam blowing out her ears, "Did you get trained by a Dragon?"

"No," Gray admitted, "I got trained by a woman that defeated a 10-story tall demon. Besides, I was only kiddin'. Don't get so worked up."

"Hmph." Wendy crossed her arms and turned away from the ice mage, just as the front gates of the Blue Pegasus Guild opened up once again.

The woman who walked in, to say the least, was _not_ like Wendy in any way. Her hair was black, with a hint of violet, a white ribbon tied above her head. She wore a white gold-trimmed blazer with black tights and boots; however, the sword sheath she held in her right hand was the most fascinating thing about her. The blade was locked inside her sheath, with a tag by the hilt saying, "Seal". Her face was serious, as if she was ready to cut anyone in half if they got too close.

 _She looks like she's been through some stuff..._ Lucy inspected the new girl that walked through the door. _Well, haven't we all?_

As soon as the sword-wielding woman got to the group of Wizards, Natsu instantly rushed up to her and brought up his hand.

"Hey!" The Dragonslayer grinned widely, "I'm Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild! What's your name?"

The purple-haired woman answered the enthusiastic pinkette with a straight, unemotional face, "It's Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Hold on, didn't the Council say they wanted seven members per guild?" Erza cut in, "Why did your master only send you?"

"She said they only needed to send me." Kagura replied plainly. About a whole minute of awkward silence followed until Jura broke through it like a knife.

"Well, since we're all here, how about, once they're healed, the Trimens go ahead and debrief us?"

"Right." Hibiki, still sore after Lucy's...kick, activated his Archive Magic. "Frieza's location is approximately ten miles southwest of us. If we battle him in the middle of the desert, then there won't be any risk of civilian casualties."

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Natsu punched his fists together once again, "Let's get him!"

"There is one problem, though," Hibiki continued, "According to the Fairy Tail Guild, Frieza apparently has an army of one thousand. If that's true, then we'll have to take on fifty of them each, considering there's twenty of us…" The wizard closed his Archive Magic, "This won't be easy, you know."

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure we're aware of that." Lyon said.

"Yes!" Sherry cheered, "We'll defeat them with the power of love!"

"Please stop talking about love…" Lyon shook his head.

"Well, if we're all settled, we head off to Frieza now!" Erza announced. "We'll take his ship by storm!"

"YEAH!" The Blue Pegasus Guild roared with cheering, and the guilds headed out, unaware of the true danger Lord Frieza had.

Speaking of Frieza, the tyrant was currently drinking from a TeamFourStar Soda™, flying through the skies accompanied by forty other men. They had already procured two Dragon balls, making the number they had six.

"Hm...Looks as if those Fairy Tail characters are heading towards my ship.." The overlord of the galaxy pressed his scouter, Zarbon's outline appearing in front of his left eye.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"Zarbon, I want you to not do anything once they come. Send any of my remaining men in my ship to head out and search for the Dragon Balls. You stay there and hold down the fort, and don't let any intruders inside. I'll tell the Ginyus to land right in front of my ship." He explained.

"So...you're setting up a trap?" Zarbon guessed, "Very smart move, Lord Frieza."

"Indeed." Frieza smirked, "The Ginyus are the most powerful squadron in all of the galaxy, only rivalled by Cooler's men. These Earthlanders will have no idea what hit them."

"Should I tell them where to land?" Zarbon asked, "Or should y-"

"Zarbon?" Suddenly, the green alien's transmission was cut off. "Damn. His scouter must have run out of battery. I should have had the Ginyus bring the latest models, y'know the ones with the awesome ringtone…whatever."

"Lord Frieza, why are you speaking to yourself?" One of his minions asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I do that all the time." Frieza's scouter went off once again, this time indicating nearby power levels."

"Hm...there's three decently high power levels not too far from here." Frieza announced, "Men! Move out!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza!"

The three aforementioned power levels were walking down a gravel path, slowly heading towards the dark presence not too far from them.

But when they realized that 'Dark Presence' was heading towards _them,_ they stopped in their tracks.

"Crap…" Jellal unhooded himself, his blue hair blowing gently in the wind. "Well, there's no point keeping ourselves hidden. It seems they know where we are."

"Well, isn't this great?" Ultear sighed, unhooding herself as well. "We don't even know what we're up against. All we know is it's probably stronger than Zeref himself."

"I'm not looking forward to this…" Meldy cursed under her breath, "This won't be easy."

"That much is true." Jellal said, "However, it does bring the main problem away from the guilds. Hopefully they have a plan of attack, so at least we'd be buying time for them."

"'Hopefully they have a plan' indeed…" The voice behind them scared the cloaks right off of Crime Sorciere. When they spun around, all they saw was a four-foot white and purple alien and about two dozen other floating soldiers behind him.

"Who are you?!" Jellal was the first to speak. "Are you the dark presence we've been sensing?"

"Ah, well…" the alien smirked, "Simply put, I am Lord Frieza, supreme overlord of the known galaxy. You are measly Earthlanders. There, does that sum it up for you?"

"So what? Are you going to take over Earthland?" Ultear cut in, "Good luck with that. There's plenty of powerful wizards around the country of Fiore that can stop you."

"'Powerful' you say? Well, I'll let you know that yes, a little group of flies called 'Fairy Tail' did manage to fight off some of my men…"

 _Well, that's a relief..._ Jellal thought, _At least his men aren't that strong…_

"However, it was all a fluke. My men are poultry compared to me. They have a power level of about 2,000 each. The pink-haired girl has a power level of 15,000. You and the blue-haired man have a power level of roughly 18,000 each. While I…" Frieza removed his scouter, smirking, "Have a power level of 530,000. Men, take the Dragon Balls back to the ship. I'll handle these three all by myself."

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" The fifty or so men quickly left the tyrant, leaving Lord Frieza himself against Crime Sorciere.

"530,000…" Jellal could barely speak after Frieza announced his power. "That's probably beyond any wizard on the whole planet…"

"Hehe…" Frieza scoffed, "With this power, I have enough strength to destroy this whole planet with the flick of a wrist. However, right now I need this world to get what I want!"

"And what would that be, you monster?!" Meldy cut in.

The galactic tyrant smirked. "This world possesses seven wish granting orbs that are scattered throughout the planet. Once I gather all seven, they will grant me any wish that I so desire."

"Then what will you wish for?" Ultear said.

"Immortality, of course!" Frieza chuckled, "If I'm immortal, then I could rule the whole galaxy with an iron fist and no one will escape my grasp!"

"That won't happen!" Jellal countered. "I'll stop you myself. If you're not immortal now, then that means you're killable! Crime Sorciere will defeat you here and now!"

"Oh, so ambitious…" Frieza simply shook his head. "That must've been the thousandth time I've heard that line. There's no way you can ever dream of defeating me." Suddenly a dark, menacing purple aura exploded from Frieza, enveloping his body. "But by all means, go ahead and try; like the countless people that tried before you."

"So this is Frieza's ship, huh?" Erza examined the large disk-like spacecraft before her and her allies. They were on a cliff overlooking the alien ship. "Doesn't seem very aerodynamic…"

"Whatever. I'm gonna burn it to the ground!" Natsu's hand burst into flames.

"Cool it, flamebrain." Gray said, "We still don't know what's in there. For all we know, there might be a giant monster in there."

"Well, I already scanned the ship for power levels," Gohan explained, "But I couldn't sense anything. It's as if they all left on purpose."

"That just makes it easier to burn!" Natsu said.

"Aye!"

"Alright, if there's no one in there…" Erza was formulating a plan in her head. "It should be safe to infiltrate, as long as it's only a small group of us. Who here is proficient at stealth?"

"Um, Miss Erza…" Gohan began. "I was thinking me and Krillin should go in there. Maybe if they have the Dragon Balls in there, then we could wish our friends back and they could help us!"

"That seems like a wonderful idea," Erza answered, "You and the bald one go ahead. Use Cana's card that she gave all of us in case something goes wrong."

"...I have a name, you know."

"Okay." Gohan nodded, already floating towards the ship. "See ya!" With that, Gohan and Krillin rushed over to the ship, leaving the rest of the Allied Forces on their own.

"So…" Lucy cut the silence. "What do we do now?"

"Well, since there seems to be no immediate threats anywhere…" Erza suddenly requipped into a summer dress, and lay down a red and white blanket on the grassy ground. "How about we all have a picnic?"

"Uh…" The Allied Forces, save for Erza, fell over anime-style. Lucy sweat dropped, "I shouldn't have asked."

 _Looks like I'm almost done..._ Vegeta slightly cracked his eyes open, and saw the timer in the corner of the healing tank. _Just one more minute and I'll be out of here…_

Vegeta's train of thought was suddenly cut off. Ever since Vegeta left planet Earth, he had gained the ability to sense power levels without his scouter. He was currently feeling the presence of two Earth-like humans entering the ship. _They're probably searching for the Dragon Balls, as well. No matter, I'll find all seven before those weaklings can get a chance to find one._

He suddenly felt another presence in the ship; one that was all too familiar. _So Zarbon's here as well...and he's heading towards the Earthlings!_

All of a sudden the Prince shot his eyes open. _What?! No! It can't be..._ the power levels he was sensing right now was anything but good. It was half malicious and half...flamboyant.

 _Crapbaskets...why are they here?! They'll ruin my chance for immortality!_ The timer went off, and the fluid started emptying from the little tank. _Great...if they're coming here, then I might have to ask for their help after all…_ The fluid emptied completely, and the hatch opened. Vegeta took off his mask and exited the tank. "First things first, though…" Vegeta growled. _Zarbon...I'm coming for you._

"Krillin, I found the Dragon Balls!" Gohan and Krillin had just entered the ship; and the interior was very simple. It had a center room, where the main exit was and where the cafeteria was located. Then, four doors signifying the four cardinal directions led into a circular hallway that enveloped the central room. Seven rooms surrounded the hallway, each with a different purpose. Three were for quartering the men, one was for storage, and another was for rejuvenation. One was, what Gohan assumed was Frieza's room, and the last one was the showers.

Gohan found four of the Dragon Balls in the storage room. "Wait, really?" Krillin shouted from across the hall, "That was a lot easier than we thought."

"Yeah, but there's only four of them here," Gohan explained, "we'll take them and head back to the Earthlanders. Hopefully the other three are nearby somewhere."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be here soon." A new voice said behind the two Earthlings. Gohan and Krillin quickly spun around, only to see- "I'm Zarbon, second-in-command of the Frieza Force; only below Lord Frieza himself. Now, be good Earthlanders and hand over the Dragon Balls before any of you have to get hurt."

"We're not Earthlanders!" Gohan argued, "We're from Earth; and I'm the son of the most powerful man on that planet!"

"Earth, Earthland, whatever, it's all the same to me." Zarbon smirked, "I'm sure once we're done with this planet Lord Frieza will move on to Earth and wipe it out as well."

"You cruel monster!" Krillin growled, "How many people have been killed because you commanded them to?!"

"Hey, it wasn't me that ordered them to die. It was Lord Frieza. Now, like I said before: Hand over the balls. Now." Zarbon gestured for them to hand the orange wish orbs over, but Gohan still refused.

"No!" Gohan shouted, putting the balls behind his back. "These balls are the only hope I have for wishing my friends back! I won't let you take them!"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to take it by force." Zarbon took off his scouter, a green aura enveloping him. "I'll end this quickly!"

"Gohan…" Krillin growled, getting into a fighting stance. "This may be it."

"I know." Gohan gulped, closing his eyes as the alien charged.

But the attack never came.

"Wha?" Gohan cracked his eyes open, and only saw a white gloved fist slamming into Zarbon, launching the alien out of the ship; nearby where the Allied Forces were having their... _picnic?_ The man standing before the two Earthlings was the last person they wanted to see today.

"V-Vegeta?!" Krillin gasped, staring in awe at the man who killed all of his friends.

"Listen," Vegeta cut them off before they could say anything, "There's something coming; something that I, or your friends over there can't even compare to. Whatever differences we had in the past won't matter if we're dead. As much as it pains me to say it…" Vegeta growled, "We'll have to call a truce for now."

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting." Gohan blinked, "So...you won't kill us?"

Vegeta huffed, "Look, this doesn't make us friends. Far from it. But if we are to survive, we need to form a small team." The Saiyan gestured to the crashed green alien outside, who was beginning to stand. "I'll take care of Zarbon; you tell your friends to stay on guard. What's about to come will not be pretty."

"And why should we believe you?!" Krillin growled, "After you killed our friends, what would make us trust you?!"

The Saiyan growled, now mildly irritated, "Hey! I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart! Just do what I tell you if you want to live!"

"Okay, fine." Krillin sighed. "C'mon Gohan, let's tell our friends about what's going on." The bald monk took off, Gohan following suit.

Vegeta sighed, "Finally. I can kill Zarbon myself." The Saiyan Prince slowly exited the ship and lowered down to the fallen alien. Zarbon growled as he tried to get up onto his feet.

"That...was a cheap shot." Zarbon wiped away a dribble of blood from his chin. "I'll kill you here and now. I don't care what Lord Frieza thinks."

"Hmph. Like you can." Vegeta smirked, "Saiyans get stronger the more they get beaten down. So in a way, you're the one that caused your demise." A gray aura burned around the Prince of all Saiyans. Zarbon growled as he mutated once again changing from his skinny form to the more muscular and grotesque mutation.

"RAHH!" Zarbon charged his fist aimed right at the Saiyan's face. However, the Prince simply ducked under the punch and smashed the alien in the gut. "Agh!" Zarbon's organs suddenly turned into jelly as Vegeta's hand opened up in front of Zarbon's already damaged belly.

"Galick Gun!" Zarbon's body showed little resistance to the purple beam Vegeta fired. It ripped through the alien's upper body, destroying almost every single organ. Those that weren't destroyed were carried away by the beam of violet light that carried into the sky.

Whatever was left of Zarbon collapsed to the ground; lifeless and unanimated. Vegeta spat on Zarbon's dead body.

"I'm batting two for two now." Vegeta smiled, looking up to the sky, sensing five other power levels heading fast towards him. His smile quickly faded, _but it seems I'll have to give it my all if I want a three for three._ Vegeta growled as he followed the retreating Earthlings.

"A new threat?" Erza was the first to speak up after hearing Gohan and Krillin's news. She had already finished her strawberry cake when the Earthlings had made it back. "What's type of challenge are we facing here?"

"I don't know." Gohan shrugged, "Vegeta never specified."

"Vegeta?!" Laxus suddenly broke out of his usual spaced-out nature. _That's the guy that I fought not too long ago._ "So...that guy's on our side, huh?"

"Mhm. That seems to be the case." Gohan said.

A tap on the ground caused the Allied Forces to turn around, to the now Zenkai'd Saiyan Prince. "For now at least." Vegeta said. "I took care of Zarbon; he literally probably has no more functioning organs."

"Okay, TMI…" Lucy sighed. "I'm eating, here!"

Vegeta continued, "Listen, the threat that's coming is the most elite force in all the galaxy, matched by no one! If we end up fighting them, then there will be no guarantee all of us will survive."

"And what might this so called 'threat' be?" Jura cut in, "A humanoid cicada monster?"

Vegeta paused for a second, as if repressed memories suddenly hit him like a tsunami. "It's...the Ginyu Force."

As if on cue, A circular pod crashed into the ground right in front of Frieza's ship. The Allied Forces practically spun their heads around to the disturbance.

"Oh no…goddammit..." Vegeta sighed. Four other pods quickly landed in a line beside the first one. Once the dust settled, the spherical pods opened up. The first to exit was a small green alien, with four eyes. The next was a tall normal skinned, muscular redhead. The third: an even larger blue skinned snake-man. The fourth: A white-haired red-skinned man.

The fifth is what caught their attention.

A purple-skinned alien with two horns upon his head. The five aliens all looked up at the cliff above them; at the twenty or so people.

"So…" The short white-haired man began. His voice was oddly...Australian. "Are these the people Lord Frieza commanded us to take care of?"

"They don't look very threatening." The blue snake-man crossed his arms. "Hopefully this won't be like that Remnant place, I don't want to fight weak people again."

"Well, if Lord Frieza himself told us to come here, then they must have been some work." The purple-skinned man said. "Men!"

"Yes Captain Ginyu?" The four aliens behind him suddenly put their arms beside their torsos.

"We will talk to them peacefully!" Ginyu commanded.

"And them Recoome can knock some heads?!" Recoome, the redheaded man said.

"Uh...yeah, sure, why not." Ginyu nodded. He took off towards the Allied Forces, his men following quickly. They landed in front of the Allied Forces, the latter now done with their short-lived picnic.

"Who are you?!" Natsu growled, his fists already in flames. "Why are you here?"

"We're…" Ginyu scratched his head, then smirked. "Well, I'll put it this way. Men! Now!"

"Yessir!" Suddenly, the five men got into a bunch of awkward and weird poses.

"Ginyu!"

"Jeice!"

"Burter!"

"Recoome!"

"Guldo!"

"And together we are…" Ginyu began, just as the men gathered together into an even weirder group pose.

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

"Nine thousand one...Nine thousand two…" Still millions of miles away from Earthland, the low-class Saiyan was still training. He was currently doing pull-ups in 100 times Earth's Gravity, however, it seemed like the increased gravity wasn't affecting him in the slightest. Once he got to ten thousand, he finally stopped.

"Phew!" Goku sighed as he took a bite from his muffin. He looked outside, only seeing a tiny little blip that was Earthland. "At least I'm getting close. I'm running out of food...at least the muffin button is still working…" Goku pressed the button, but nothing happened. "...or not." The Saiyan sighed, "Damn. I ran out of books to read too. That 'Twilight' series sucked, both figuratively and literally. Hm…maybe I'll listen to music!" Goku grabbed the controller to the main monitor and scrolled through the songs on his playlist.

" _Dance, Dance, we're falling apart to half time!"_

"Nah. I don't know how to dance. Or how to fall apart at half time."

" _Yes but what a shame; what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whor-"_

"No cursing! Skip!"

" _Baby, Baby, Baby O~oh!"_

"Uh...I don't know how to respond to this. Next."

" _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go…"_

"This song gives me the creeps. Next, please."

" _Turn away...if you could get me a drink...of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded…"_

"This song makes me sad…"

" _When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band…_ "

"THIS SONG ALSO MAKES ME SAD! WHY!" Goku fell to the ground and started weeping, just as he pressed the skip button.

" _Tonight we are victorious; Champagne pourin' over us! All my friends were glorious! Tonight we are-"_

"VICTORIOUS!" Goku cheered, his morale now high once again. "All right! Thanks, Mr. Urie! Now I can train determined!"

 _The song "Victorious" by Panic! At the Disco fills Goku's soul with determination!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Phew! It took me the seven whole days to complete this chapter! So much work; It's practically homework for me. I don't even know how I got this done! Thinking of jokes and writing a story takes a lot longer than you may think; especially when you have a project due in two weeks. Oh crap, I have a project due in two weeks! One minute:**

 **(Kit-Kat commercial comes on)**

 **Alright! I'm back. But seriously, Thanks for the support; no matter how small it may be. This story is doing a lot better than I expected, and I thank all of you for that!**

 **Next Time on Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga: With the Ginyu Force now on Earthland, can the Allied Forces, which now has Vegeta on their team, face up to the most powerful squadron in the galaxy? Can Crime Sorciere face Frieza? Will Goku make it in time? Find out, next time: On Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga!**


	7. Magic VS Ki

**And here's chapter 7! Hopefully the last chapter was to your liking. Typing over 5,000 words kind of puts a small strain on me, but since this is where things get interesting, future chapters will probably be as long, if not longer.**

 **I'm also thinking of making one-shots once in awhile to diversify my content. Writing this story and this story only can get a little boring for me. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **P.S. Yes I know I'm late on my deadline, don't judge me, I have a lot of homework.**

Chapter 7- Magic VS Ki

"Y'know, we've met our fair share of odd groups back in the day, but this one definitely takes the cake." Gray was the first one to speak after about...five minutes of pure awkward silence. The Ginyu Force was still in their...position the whole time, as well.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree." Lucy slowly moved her hand towards her keys. _Even though these guys are weird, they are still powerful. If any of them decide to make a move, I'll have to summon my spirits quickly…_

"Alrighty, now that that's over with…" Ginyu finally got out of his crouched stance and dusted himself off, even though he was never on the ground to begin with. "We were instructed by Lord Frieza to get the Dragon Balls," The purple alien smirked, "And I'm pretty sure since you lot are by his ship that you have procured these balls. So, hand them over. Unless any want to get hurt?"

"..." Gohan tightened his grip around the Dragon Balls he was holding behind his back. _N-no! I can't let them have it! These are my only chance to wish back my friends and Mr. Piccolo!_

"Alright, since you decided not to comply…" Ginyu turned to his subordinate, Burter. "How about you go and take them by force?"

Burter saluted. "Right away, Captain!" Then, in a blink of an eye, Burter was holding two of the balls in his hands. "Here you go, Captain!"

Meanwhile, Gohan realized his hands were empty. "W-wha? How did you take them?"

Burter smugly replied, "I'm the fastest guy in the Universe."

"WHAT?!" Natsu's face turned oddly...comical at Burter's explanation, "YOU ARE?! THAT'S INSANE!"

"Mhm." Burter nodded, "I can go, at my maximum speed, a hundred times faster than light itself!"

"HOW?! WHAT?!" Natsu practically fell over at that point, Happy trying to pick him back up.

"That's not even physically possible…" Erza narrowed her eyes, "Then again, we do live in a world of magic...but that doesn't explain someone who doesn't follow our planet's rules…"

"Oh, yeah, I also have the other four." Burter held up the other four balls in his hands, the entire Fairy Tail Guild falling over from disbelief.

"Oh, okay, now that's a bunch of bull!" Erza growled. "Give that back! Our friends need that!"

"Well…" Ginyu began, "Lord Frieza needs these as well, and since we're the ones holding them, we're taking them and using them ourselves." The alien smirked as he collected the Dragon Balls from Burter. "Sorry. Finders keepers. Men!"

"Yes, Captain Ginyu?" The other four men said.

"You four stay here and deal with these weaklings. I'll take these Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza." With that, Ginyu took off to the sky, the Dragon Balls within his grasp.

"So…" Jeice, the white-haired Australian scratched his head. "What now?"

"What now?" Recoome asked rhetorically, "Now we knock some heads! I want to fight the strongest there!"

"Hold on, Recoome…" Guldo chimed in, "Let's do it fairly. How about Paper, Rock, Scissors?"

"Alright!" Jeice held our his hands, Burter and Recoome following suit. "Ready…"

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"Pon!" All four members showed their hands. Recoome and Guldo both had _Guu_ (Rock), while Jeice and Burter both held a _Choki_ (Scissors).

"Oh, piss off!" Jeice crossed his arms in defeat.

"Whatever." Burter rolled his eyes, "I don't care, you two do what you want."

"Yes!" Recoome shot his arms up in victory, "I shall beat Guldo and show these idiots what the Ginyu Force is made of!"

"Uh…" Lucy sweat dropped, "I'm pretty sure you're the idiot, but whatever." She murmured out of earshot.

"Why would you play Janken to decide who gets to fight?" Natsu asked, "It's kinda stupid, if you ask me."

"Um, you and Gray do." Erza said sternly, "All the time." She turned back over to the four members of the Ginyu force, and saw that Recoome and Guldo were tying each time. _Still...these guys don't seem like they're taking us too seriously...how powerful are they?_

"Haha! I win!" Guldo showed off his open palm, as oppose to Recoome's closed fist. "I get to fight first!"

"Ah, whatever," Recoome crossed his arms. "I haven't stretched anyway."

"So, which one of you wants to tussle with the great Guldo?" He walked up to the Allied Forces, all the members pointing at one particular person.

"Krillin."

"Krillin."

"Totally Krillin."

"Why me?!" Krillin huffed.

Erza closed her eyes, "Because you're the expendable one."

"Fine…" Krillin breathed and stepped up to the metaphorical plate. _I'll end this quickly!_ He raised one arm to the sky, a yellow disc forming on his palm.

"KIENZA-"

"Ha!" Guldo brought his hand to the sides of his head, and suddenly Krillin couldn't move. As well as the rest of the Allied Forces.

"What?!" Natsu couldn't move a muscle, his flames burned out. He couldn't even feel the magic energy within him. "Why...can't I move?!"

"Heh heh!" Guldo laughed in victory as he watched the entirety of the Allied Forces struggle against his technique, "I may not have a lot of fighting power, but I make up for that with my trump card: the ability to stop time!"

"Wh...what?!" Krillin growled, "Dammit! Let me go!"

"Why would I?" Guldo said, "So you can come up to me and take me out? Yeah, right."

"Gr...Crap!" Natsu glanced around his allies. Even the strong ones; Laxus and Jura, couldn't move an inch. "You coward! Stop pulling this bull and fight like a man!"

"You all probably underestimated me when I came out of that pod, huh?" Guldo spat, "You all probably mocked me in your heads! Well, what about now? I'm going to kill every single one of you! HAHAHAHA-"

 _Zzm!_

"W-what?!" Suddenly, the field of stopped-time surrounding the Allied Forces dissipated, the members now able to move freely. "How did my time control technique dissipate?!"

"Arc of Time magic, my friend."

"Huh?" Guldo spun around, to spot a pale-skinned woman in a blueish cloak, her hand outstretched toward him. "Who the hell are you?!" Guldo spat. "Were you the one that turned off my time control?!"

"Indeed. It appears Arc of Time magic is superior to your Time control." The woman unhooded herself, to reveal herself as none other than-

"Ultear?!" Gray almost jumped out of his pants (which wouldn't be very surprising) at the sight of his first master's daughter. "The hell are you doing here?!"

"It's alright, Gray," Ultear turned towards the Ice-Make wizard. "I'm on your side."

"How?! That was powered by my Ki! Only I can turn it off!" Guldo growled, saying not-very-nice-things to Ultear under his breath.

"I know this for a fact; This Ki that you possess? It's somewhat inferior to Magic. As far as I can tell, Ki can only be used for flight and shooting light from your hands, with the occasional freaky power, however," Ultear gestured to Natsu, who seemed to get her message.

"RAAAHH!" The Dragonslayer powered up, a tornado of flames blazing around his body.

"Magic is a diverse energy that is within every living being on Earthland. It can be used for practically anything you can think of. I can tell that your three friends behind you are more powerful than most of us here, however I wish them luck on finding a way around our magic." Ultear smirked, "You guys made the same mistake I did seven years ago: Never underestimate Fairy Tail."

"Gr...It seems Guldo is having a bit of trouble." Jeice watched as the power levels of the Allied Forces slowly began to rise. _They were hiding back so much strength...but how?_ "Recoome! Get in there and show them who's boss!"

"I'm on it! Recoome will make sure they're nothing but a pile of corpses on the floor!" The red-headed alien charged toward the group of wizards, only to be met by a ball of lightning that blasted him across the battleground. Recoome crashed into the dirt. "I'm pretty sure I chipped a tooth…"

"Hey, don't worry about your teeth, buddy." The lightning that hit Recoome materialized into the Lightning Dragonslayer, Laxus. "I'm the one that you should be worried about."

"Burter, it seems we'll have to get in there, too!" Jeice took of his scouter, leaving the item in the dirt.

"Alright. Let's go." Burter nodded, and practically disappeared before Jeice's eyes.

"Every time…" Jeice sighed, but followed the dust trail his ally left. "He could at least tell me where he's going…"

"Everyone!" Erza noticed the blue alien had vanished. "Get on your guard! Burter could be anywhere!"

"Like right here!" Suddenly, Burter reappeared in front of Erza's eyes. He slammed into the redheaded knight, knocking her off her feet and blasting her back.

"Erza!" Natsu saw as his friend was carried away by the snake-tongued alien. "I'm coming! Gray, come with me!"

"Right!" Nodding, Gray ran after Natsu, who was already in pursuit of Erza.

Lyon then started running beside the Ice Wizard. "I'll come with you, as well."

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess." Gray said. "C'mon, we're gonna lose them."

 _Meanwhile…_

"Now do you see, mortal?" Frieza scoffed before the sight of the injured blue-haired man in front of him. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"Gr…" Jellal planted his fist in the ground, a small indentation forming in the dirt. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea sending Ultear over to the guilds…_

"Jellal…" Meldy wasn't doing any better. "I can barely stand up, and yet this guy hasn't broken a sweat. Are you sure we should keep fighting?"

"I'm certain." Jellal got to his feet. "I know a move that can beat him. However, it has potential to hurt you. So I'm asking you to leave. Head to the Guilds and help them out, I'll take it from here."

"What?! No! I can't leave you to fight him alone!"

Frieza smirked at Jellal's heroic, or stupid, decision. "Hm...so you want to fight me one on one? Very well. Come at me."

"Now, Meldy! Leave!" Jellal was practically screaming at the pink-haired wizard (not to be confused with someone else).

"Gr…fine! Just, survive, please!" With that, Meldy ran, leaving Jellal by himself.

"Okay...let's try this…" Jellal spread his legs apart and brought his hands downwards, closing all fingers except his index and middle finger. Then, he slowly brought up his right hand upwards. On cue, dark clouds formed in the sky, spinning around clockwise like a cyclone. In the center of the swirling mass, a glowing orange orb appeared, slowly heading downwards toward Frieza.

"No way…" Meldy gazed up and spotted Jellal's attack from a distance. "He's doing _that_ spell? That'll drain all of his energy!"

"Oh…" Frieza glanced up to the fireball in the sky. "That's very interesting. This mortal has quite a bit of power." _Then again, it's only a fraction of what I can do. I really overdo it; I should really get a fifth form. Maybe it should look like a space hunter with dreadlocks. That seems pretty nice, I should do tha-_

"True Heavenly Body Magic: SEMA!" As Jellal finished the name of his spell, the glowing orb transformed into the equivalent of a meteor; heading straight down towards the galactic overlord.

Quickly, Jellal realized his own attack would hit him, as well. _I don't have any energy left...damn._ He could only watch as the glowing meteor grew closer.

Then, as soon as the attack hit the ground, Jellal gasped as everything went black.

 _Back to Frieza's ship…_

"Crap, these guys are tough…" Natsu struggled to get to his feet as he fought Recoome, who was also battling half of the Allied Forces, i.e. half of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. The other half, including Lamia Scale, the other half of Fairy Tail, and Mermaid Heel and went after Jeice and Burter. Ultear was fighting evenly with Guldo, their powers practically equal. However, even with their huge number advantage, the Ginyu Force were formidable foes. Recoome, by himself, withstood the Trimens, Natsu, Laxus, Lucy and Vegeta.

"This is getting really stupid!" Laxus roared in frustration as he roared a wave of lightning at the alien. Did it work? Heck no! After the smoke cleared, Recoome was still standing, only his armor slightly scuffed.

"Heh. Good try. That was an impressive attack; You could have taken down Guldo with it!"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Pay attention, freak!" Ultear shot a wave of ice at the green alien, knocking him backwards.

Getting to her feet, Lucy looked around the now torn up battlefield. The trimens were all down first, because they, according to Recoome, "Copied the Ginyu Force too much". Taurus couldn't even get a hit off on the superior alien, and Natsu and Vegeta were even struggling to stand.

Vegeta wiped off the blood from his chin, "Alright, I'm finishing this NOW! Everyone, get out of the way if you don't want to die!" His hand glowed purple as he charged up his attack.

"GALICK GUN!" The beam of purple energy slammed into Recoome, the explosion big enough to destroy Cardia Cathedral and then some.

"Heh. All bark and no bite." And yet, Recoome still stood there, uninjured. "I guess it'll be my turn no-"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

 _Boom._

"...As Recoome was saying…"

"Aw, c'mon! That was one of my strongest attacks!"

"I think it's Recoome turn now!" The alien's mouth opened wide, a pink energy formulating within it, getting larger.

"Crap, I've seen that attack before…" Vegeta growled at the sight of Recoome's move. "Last time it saw it, it wiped out everything in it's path…"

"RECOOME...ERASER GUN!" The alien fired the blast, the width of the energy beam as wide as as Recoome himself. And it was all aimed at Vegeta.

"This is it…" Vegeta growled, and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a "Vegeta!" and an "Ow!" from Recoome.

When he opened his eyes, he realized Gohan had knocked him out of the way of the vicinity. He looked towards Recoome, and saw the the bald one had knocked him down before he could finish his attack. "You alright, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine, kid. Where were you the whole time, anyway? Not that I care."

"Krillin, Happy and I were hiding behind some rocks because everyone here is literally stronger than us…"

"Heh. No kidding." Vegeta smirked. "You three about as threatening as a cocker spaniel."

"Wow, okay...that's actually probably true." Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "If you don't mind me, I'm just going to go back behind this ro-"

"HEY!" The voice of Recoome caused Gohan to jerk up like a startled cat. Kind of like how Happy looked. "Recoome isn't done with you! The real battle has just begun!" He charged, Natsu and Laxus preparing to attack as well.

"Alright everyone, full charge!" Laxus led the pack of Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and Natsu as they went in to battle the alien.

"ICE MAKE: EAGLE!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" _There! That should be fast enough to catch hi-Aw, dangit._

"Too slow!" Burter laughed hysterically as he easily dodged everything the wizards threw at him, even a giant dragon. Even Wendy's Sky Magic couldn't reach him. "You're going to have to do better!" With a flash, the alien whipped around Gray and Lyon, the winds he created from his immense speed knocking the two ice wizards to the ground.

"Crap, what the hell is this guy made of?!" Gray cursed under his breath. "He's even faster than Jet and Racer from the Oracion Seis!"

"Remember Gray, we were the ones that defeated him." Lyon mentioned, also pulling himself up. "And since we're more powerful this time, we could be able to defeat him in a similar way."

"Hope your right." Gray pressed his fist against the palm of his hand. "Moving the speed of light, though…"

"I've had enough of you! Haven't you heard anything about love?!" Sherry pointed at a nearby tree. "You need to be taught a lesson! DOLL ATTACK: WOOD DOLL!" The tree then began to mutate, transforming from a regular oak to a growling wooden monster with a grotesque face in the center of its trunk. With a roar, it attempted to smash Burter with a branch, however the snake-tongued alien disappeared last second, his eyes focused on Sherry.

A fraction of a second later, he reappeared in front of Sherry and tapped her on the back of the neck. The wizard passed out, the tree monster reverting back to its former state.

Then, Burter set his eyes on Wendy, who was busy healing Yuka. She had her back turned, but Yuka noticed right away. "Wendy! Look out!"

"Huh?" Wendy spun around and saw Burter disappear. Yuka activated his _Wave,_ a blueish forcefield appearing between the two and where Burter stood. However, the alien reappeared in front of the two and slammed his fist into Yuka, the momentum of the blast knocking away both him and Wendy as well.

"Fool!" Lyon shouted, "Your _Wave_ effects only Magic! Burter's a Ki user, he can bypass it easily!"

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Yuka coughed up a glob of blood and Burter rushed up to him.

"Good night, eyebrows." Burter activated a small ki blast, aimed right at the blue-haired anti wizard's head.

"SKY GOD'S BELLOW!" Suddenly, a huge wave of blackish air slammed into Burter, knocking him away from the downed Yuka.

"Did she just say 'Sky God'?!" Wendy's eyes widened, _She also has a bigger chest...dang it!_

"Who the hell are you?!" Burter rubbed his head in slight discomfort as he sized up his opponent. She looked a lot like Wendy, only she had a larger chest and pink hair that was tied instead of let down.

"I'm Sherria Blendy! And I'm a Sky God Slayer!"

Gaining confidence, Wendy stood next to her ally, "And I'm Wendy Marvell; A Sky Dragon Slayer!"

"What about us?..." Gray and Lyon simultaneously sweat dropped. _It's always about the slayers today,_ Gray shook his head, _it's never about the people who can make ice out of nothing…_

"Yeah, 'what about you'!" Burter turned, and Gray realized he had to act

"NOW! LYON!"

"Right!" Lyon nodded, and two wizards got into their stances just as Burter disappeared.

" **ICE MAKE: FLOOR**!" Both Lyon and Gray shot their arms down into the ground, the grass basically transforming into an ice skating rink. Burter reappeared in the center, falling over and slipping on the ice.

"Now! Shelia! Wendy!" Lyon shouted over to the Sky wizards, the two nodding their heads.

Wendy turned to her exceed ally, "Carla! Bring me over to the other side!"

"Right!" Carla spread her wings and grabbed Wendy; bringing her to the other side of the slipping and tripping Burter.

"D-Damn you!" Every time Burter tried to his feet, he fell back down onto the ice, usually on his butt, eliciting a small snicker from Wendy and Shelia. Once Wendy was on the opposite side of Sheila, they both nodded, and started filling their mouths with magic. [AN: If you're going to make an innuendo about that, keep in mind that both of them are minors, so no.]

"SKY DRAGON…ROOOAAARRR!"

"SKY GOD'S…BEELLOOWW!" The two blasts of wind, one translucent and white and the other dark shot towards the tripping Burter. They got closer and closer, until…

Burter smirked, and suddenly stopped fumbling on the ice. "BLUE HURRICANE!" Suddenly, the alien jumped into the air, however still in the vicinity of the attacks. He then _spun._ By spin, I mean he twirled around so fast all you could see was a blue blur. Then, a blue tornado seemed to sprout from him, becoming as tall as a Cathedral tower. The winds it produced were so strong it negated the roars the two sky wizards produced, and proceeded to lift them into the air, along with whole chunks of land the size of magic mobiles.

"HELP MEEE!" Wendy screeched, and then she soon realized the wind she was getting blown in was...upskirting her. "AAHH!" Needless to say, she appropriately covered herself. "HELP ME BUT DON'T LOOK!"

Gray sighed, but looked down out of respect. "How the heck am I supposed to do that?" In any case, the ice wizard awed at the sight of the tornado literally meters in front of him. The only reason he wasn't getting blown away as well was because he anchored himself to the ground with his ice magic, Lyon doing the same.

"Gray, look!" Lyon pointed at Burter's spinning body in the middle of the blue twister. "He's concentrating too much on maintaining his attack. He's _exposed._ "

"Kind of like how Wendy is?" Gray snickered.

"Okay, perv, I was suggesting we both attack him with our strongest attacks." Lyon shook his head. "Our combined efforts should be able to at least incapacitate him."

"Right." The younger ice wizard nodded, "To be fair though, we both strip our clothes at the wrong moment, so who's the real perv here?" Gray countered, Lyon getting a smug smirk on his face.

"I guess we both are. ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!"

"ICE MAKE: DOUBLE ICE CANNON!" The Japanese-esq ice dragon flew in between the two giant cannonballs as the three ice creations slammed into Burter's body. A loud roar of pain from the alien triggered the recession the the blue tornado. It died down, and Burter's unconscious form collapsed from the sky, crashing to the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Gray shouted. At his inquisition, the wizards who fought Burter began clammering to their feet. Wendy was as red as a tomato, and quickly shouted at Gray:

"You didn't look, did you?!"

"Oh, uh no! Of course not!" Gray rubbed the back of his head, slightly blushing. _I had to look up to fire my attack…I better not tell her that._

"Gr...I'm not done!" Burter, who was covered in freeze-burns and cuts, got to his feet, glaring at the two ice wizards. "RAH!" He charged, but Gray and Lyon were ready. When Burter got to the both of them, they both shattered into ice. "What?!"

"Right behind you." Gray said smugly. Burter turned, and saw the ice wizard charging another attack. Burter growled, and ran towards Gray, the former slowed down from injuries.

"You really need to look everywhere if you are to beat your opponents." Burter, now hearing Lyon's voice, spun his head around. Sure enough, the white-haired ice wizard was charging an attack, as well. He was too far to try and take Lyon down. "ICE MAKE: WATER SERPENT!" A giant snake erupted from the ground in front of Lyon, spinning a few times in the air before turning towards Burter. It spiraled towards the alien, who had no time to dodge as the attack hit him head-on. When the serpent dissipated, Burter reappeared-stuck in a block of ice.

"Whew! We did it." Gray wiped his forehead from fatigue. "That...was tough."

"Yeah, that guy was a meanie." Wendy huffed. "Why would he intentionally use an attack that would upskirt me?"

"Here's a good idea," Gray suggested, "How about you wear something different for once, like pants?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about you stop taking off your shirt like a weird person?!" Wendy countered, but Lyon cut off the argument before it got out of hand.

Once everyone had healed and recovered, Gray announced their next move. "Let's head back to Natsu and the others. I have a feeling that Recoome guy is giving them a bit of trouble."

"Burter! Burter! BURTER!" A few miles away from Gray and the others, Jeice was having his own problems. He'd lost his blue-skinned ally when he was running (No surprise), and now he had to deal with a bald monk-looking man, a guy with metal for eyebrows, a dog-looking man, and two women who looked like they could rip off his head at any given moment. "Aw, dammit, something must've happened. Whatever, I'll deal with these guys on my own." The red-skinned alien started to levitate, above his opponents.

"Hey!" Erza growled at the cowardly man above her. "Come down here and fight like a true warrior!"

"Yeah, you get down here!" Toby yelled at Jeice, a grimace on his face. He brought out his claws; green nails that could paralyze anyone who touched them.

"Hey, buddy," Jeice turned to Toby Horhorta, "I think you got something on your chin…"

"I do?" Toby touched his face, only for him to get shocked and paralyzed by himself. He collapsed to the ground, out of commision for the time being.

 _That's one less to worry about…_ Jeice turned back to the two angry women below him, as well as the iron-man [sorry] and the bald man below him, the latter extending one of his hands at him, his index and middle fingers outstretched.

 _How come I have a feeling he's going to do a really powerful attac-_

"IRON ROCK FIST!" A huge earthen arm resembling a giant gauntlet fired towards Jeice, the latter only having five-ish seconds to counter.

"Okay, time for my move!" Jeice brought one of his hands to the sky, and half a dozen balls of purple ki sphere appeared from mid air. "CRUSHER VOLCANO!" Jeice fired all six, the balls colliding with the fist, exploding on contact, breaking through the earthen fist. One of the balls escaped from the chaos and hit Jura head-on, exploding against his body and knocking him away.

"What?" Jura growled as he hit the dirt. _That attack drained all my energy! I can't even get up!_

"Oh, by the way, I still have one more." Above his head, Jeice has holding another _crusher ball_ , this one twice as large and fiery as the other ones. He launched it at Jura, aiming to destroy him where he stood. Suddenly, Kagura jumped in the way, holding her _Archenemy,_ which was still sheathed, with both of her hands.

"Get out of the way!" Erza roared, "That attack could seriously injure you!"

Then, Kagura stared at the _Crusher Ball_. _Glared_ at it.

Then, the sphere of ki _split_ in two, the two halves of the sphere speeding towards Erza and Gajeel, respectively. They both slammed into the two the wizards, the explosions facading them from everyone else.

"Ha!" Jeice laughed, "You managed to cut it in half; however you damaged two of your friends!"

However, when Gajeel and Erza reappeared, they were still standing, _smiling_ smugly. Erza was in her Adamantine Armor, the toughest armor she had, which easily fended off the damage the _Crusher Ball_ half could have done. Gajeel had defended himself too-his arm transformed into a giant iron club.

"...Y'know, I should really stop bragging until they're actually dead…" Jeice murmured to himself.

"Kagura, Gajeel, now!" Erza commanded as she transformed into her _Heaven's Wheel_ armor. Kagura and Gajeel, not ones to take orders, just rolled their eyes and charged with her.

"Crap." Jeice's fists clenched. _What's the move that my cousin, Salza taught me? Uh...Oh, right._ "Sauza blade!" Jeice's hands were suddenly covered in a whitish blade-like light, which collided with both Erza and Kagura's blades.

 _His move can fend off sealed Archenemy?_ Kagura thought as she quickly sliced her blade against Jeice's arm. Their attacks moved at the speed of sound, almost unseeable to the human eye. The alien then suddenly became open, his midsection exposed. Gajeel took his chance, his arm forming into a metal arm as it sped towards Jeice.

"IRON DRAGON: CLUB!" Gajeel's club-fist slammed into Jeice's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him into the ground.

"Gr...dammit." Jeice punched the ground, his hands forming into ki blades once again. His scouter, which for some reason was still on, calculated that their power levels had _doubled?! Double dammit!_ The alien sighed as he went back into the fray. _I wonder how Recoome's doing..._

 _Meanwhile, in an unknown wasteland in Fiore…_

"3...2...1...touchdown."

"Finally! I'm here." A certain crazy-haired Saiyan jumped up from his cot, his _Percy Jackson_ book discarded on the bed. He walked over to the control module, as he picked up a small bag of Senzu beans. _Man, I trained so much on the way over here! I only have five senzu beans left...well, we probably don't need that much._ He popped one in his mouth, swallowing it whole after three chews.

 _Mm! Tastes like healing!_ He put the bag of senzu under his blue sash as he strolled toward the entrance of the ship, which was slowly opening. _Maybe I should sense for Gohan's power level._ He closed his eyes as he searched for power levels around the planet. One of them had a dragon, or dinosaur feel to it. Another was pure evil and malice, but also a hint of regret. Then, he got to his son's power level.

 _Oh no!_ His eyes shot open. _My son's in trouble! I have to get to him!_ In a flash, he zoomed out of the ship, quickly speeding towards his son.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON: ROOOAAARRR!" A couple kilometers away, A certain Dragon Slayer was currently battling with a member of the Ginyu Force.

 _BLAM!_ The explosion his attack made was the largest one yet-big enough to engulf Magnolia. However, Recoome still stood, even though his armor was gone. "Good try!" Recoome shouted in a condescending tone, "That actually hurt a little."

"Dammit!" Natsu growled, hitting his fist against the ground. _What the hell is this guy made of?_

"Recoome kick!"

"What-AH!" Natsu had no time to think as Recoome slammed his foot into his face, blasting him away towards Krillin. "SOMEONE STUPID GET IN MY WAY!"

"Wait, wha-" Krillin turned left and suddenly saw a pink-haired mage slam into him, shooting him into a nearby mound of rocks.

"Ha…" Natsu grinned as he fought unconsciousness.

"Does...that mean…" Gohan glanced around. Natsu was the only one still standing besides him, everyone else had been taken down. He was alone.

"Yeah, sorry about this, kid." Recoome walked up to the pint-sized hybrid, having more than six feet on him. "I'll make your death quick by vaporizing you." Then, Recoome got into a series of poses. "RECOOME...ULTRA…"

"No…" Gohan sensed his power level getting exponentially huge. _It's over…_

"FIGHTING…" A purple-ish aura blazed around the alien, as he began to chant the final words. "BOMBE-"

 _Smack._

An elbow to the gut caused Recoome's eyes to pop out of his skull; pain racketing through his body as a certain spiky-haired man below him dug his arm into his midsection.

"Dad!" Gohan gasped in shock and awe at his father's return.

"So…" Gohan's father, better known as Son Goku, began to speak. "This is the order of how I save things: My muffins, any other food, my emergency food, and then my son. And I don't see any food around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z: THE EARTHLAND SAGA: HE HAS COME! THE LOW-CLASS WARRIOR KNOWN AS SON GOKU HAS FINALLY TOUCHED DOWN TO EARTHLAND TO FACE OFF AGAINST THE GINYU FORCE! HOWEVER, CAN HIS NEW STRENGTH MATCH UP TO ALL FIVE OF THE MEMBERS? FIND OUT, NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z: THE EARTHLAND SAGA!**


	8. The Low-Class Saiyan VS The Ginyu Force!

**Chapter 8, huh? I would've thought I'd lose interest by now. I've gotten a lot further than I usually do when I write fanfictions (As of November 2016, I have at least four other fanfictions in their 'alpha' stages, three of them including DBZ). At this point, I already have this whole fanfiction planned out, I just have to type it all.**

 **So I was thinking: What major fanfiction should I write next? ('Major' meaning more than a one-shot.) I kind of want to hear from you guys, because I'm** _ **really**_ **running out of ideas that don't include Dragon Ball Z. As much as I love it, I don't want all my stories to just be about it. By the way, if you** _ **are**_ **going to recommend a story to me, I'd prefer crossovers please. Those are my favorite to write.**

 **Also YES I KNOW I'M LATE ON MY DEADLINE OF HALLOWEEN PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

Chapter 8- The Saiyan From Earth?! Goku Versus the Ginyus!

"Ah!" A loud explosion not too far away from his location caused Jellal to pop his eyes open. _Where am I? Am I dead?_ The last thing the blue-haired sorcerer remembered was a giant orange ball of flames _almost_ slam down onto him and Frieza, only for him to blackout at the last second. A voice behind him disproved his suspicions of being, you know, dead.

"You're lucky I got to you when I did, or else your attack would have killed you." Jellal spun around, only to see a man, mid-thirties, in a typical Magic Council uniform. He had short black hair, three scars across half of his face and an elongated pendant on his left ear. In summation, Jellal knew exactly who he was.

"You're...Mest Gryder, correct?" Jellal attempted to stand, but fell back down to his knees. A sharp sting rung through his head whenever he tried to get to his feet.

"I don't go by that name anymore," 'Mest' said, "Doranbolt is my name, now."

"Okay, Doranbolt," Jellal continued, "Why did you decide to save me? I recall your friend Lahar doesn't take to kindly to me."

"The only reason I decided to jump in is because you're the only person who decided to go against Frieza alone. You have serious balls to do that, you know."

"To be fair, the guy kicked me there multiple times." Jellal quipped. "But that's beside the point. What's the Magic Council's next move? What have they decided to do?"

"They've sent out messengers to every available Light Guild regarding Frieza," Doranbolt explained, "but only a few decided to respond. In short, not a lot of people are buying the word 'Galactic Overlord'."

"So, which Guilds have responded?"

"Only a couple small guilds and Sabertooth. They're sending two Dragon Slayers, or at least that's what I heard."

"Two Dragon Slayers?" Jellal raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean…"

"The Twin Dragons." Doranbolt nodded. "They may be total assholes, but at least they're strong. For now, it seems that Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel will have to deal with Frieza's armada."

"Well, not for long." Jellal got to his feet, ignoring the pain racketing in his head. "I'm going in. Besides, I have a few friends over there waiting for me."

The land shook aggressively as-

A half-naked member of the Ginyu Force passed out from sheer pain and fell on his face; his butt sticking in the air.

"That guy…" Natsu practically passed out from the awesomeness before him as well, "He took out Recoome in a single blow...how the hell did he do that?!"

"Son, are you okay?" Goku turned his back to the unconscious alien and took his interest to his son.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm glad you're here!"

"Thanks." Goku nodded gently, then turned to the Earthlanders. "So...are you my son's friends, or-"

"HEY!" Goku practically jumped as a pink-haired Dragonslayer rushed to meet him, "I'm Natsu! And you're super strong! Wanna fight?"

"Uh…" Goku scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure, right now? I mean, there's a lot of bad guys around, how about we take care of them first?"

"Yeah, cool it, Natsu." Lucy said, putting her keys back in her pocket. "You just met the man. Give him a break."

"Fine…" Natsu rolled his eyes. "But me and you are fighting once this is all over."

"Hm?" Goku suddenly sensed a couple power levels spike. "Hold on, I sense something. I'll go over there and see what's up."

Before Goku could have his chance to leave, Guldo silently growled in disbelief behind him. "He...took Recoome out in a single blow…" Guldo gulped. _I'll have practically no chance against him…_ The little green alien growled, _however, I need to do my duty! I AM A GINYU FORCE MEMBER!_

"TIME CONTROL!" A wave of telekinetic energy rushed toward Goku at the speed of light, but before it could hit him Goku disappeared, much to Guldo's shock. "What?!"

"Ha!" Goku suddenly reappeared in front of Guldo, and blasted a weak ki blast, knocking the alien off his feet and into the ground.

"He's...even faster than Burter…" Guldo slipped from consciousness as his sentence trailed off.

His head then proceeded to be crushed by a pissed off Saiyan Prince.

Then, a beam of light fired from the Prince and slammed into Recoome's already semi-lifeless body, finishing him off.

"Hey!" Goku shouted to his rival. "That was not very Paragon, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked, and spat on the ground. "Renegade For Life."

"The bloody hell?!" Meanwhile, Jeice, who pushed off his wizard assailants for the time being, cursed at his scouter. "Damnit! Recoome and Guldo's power levels almost completely diminished! And I can't seem to find Burter...the hell's going on?!"

"IRON ROCK FIST!"

"Oh shi-!" Jeice just managed to dodge the giant earthen hand, the side of it barely clipping his armor. He turned, and began to retreat. _Gr...I'm no match for those three. That blasted redhead, thinks she can steal my skin color…anyway, I need to find Burter, so we can do our ultimate move!_

"Dammit, where is the bastard?" Jeice tried scanning the area with his scouter multiple times, but he still could not find his friend.

"Don't think you can run away from me!" Not too far behind him, Erza was in her Flight Armor, quickly pursuing the white-haired space ozzie.

"Gr...Dammit!" Jeice activated his _Sauza Blade_ once again, and slammed his energy blade into Erza's, the two colliding with a screech of metal and a flash of light.

 _I have no time for this!_ Jeice cursed to himself as he dueled with the Queen of the Fairies. _I need to find Burter!_

"Where are you planning to run, anyway?!" Erza growled. "There's no escaping us!" Erza suddenly backed off, and yelled. "Kagura, NOW!"

Jeice spun around, and realized that from above him atop a cliff Kagura was waiting. She jumped down toward him, her sheathed sword ready to slice him in half. "No you don't! CRUSHER BALL!" Jeice summoned his _Crusher Ball,_ the red-hot ball of plasma launching straight at Kagura. However, no fear seemed to cross her eyes; she simply slammed her hilt down, the sheathed blade splitting the ball in half.

"Dammit!" Jeice cursed, but only had a second to react as Kagura's foot slammed into him, blasting him into the dirt 100 feet below.

"Curse these Fairy flies…" Jeice growled as he wiped blood from his chin. He stood up on his feet, only to realize _why is the floor made of ice?_

He looked around for a few moments, and at the center of the area of ice there was a block of the stuff, and trapped in the center was "Burter! There he is." He sighed in relief. _And here I thought he'd be dead! How did he end up like that, though?_

"There you are!" From above, Erza noticed the Space-Australian treading towards the jagged block of ice. "I'm not done with you!"

"Crap, I have to get to Burter!" Jeice then flew above the floor of ice, using the last of his ki to conjure a _Sauza_ _Blade._ Erza almost grabbed him out of the air just as Jeice's sword of energy sliced through the ice, instantly melting all of it because of its intense heat.

"What the...where am I?" Burter blinked as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Burter, yes! I need your help." Jeice said.

"Help for wha-" Out of nowhere Erza charged at the duo, her giant blade aimed at both of them. "Oh. Crap." Burter turned to his friend. "Should we do it?"

 **[Music: Darude Sandstorm]**

"Yes. Definitely." Jeice and Burter both nodded, then jumped up into the air to do their "ULTIMATE ATTACK! SEIZURE PROCEDURE!" The two seemingly fused together as they spun around, a epileptic pattern of red and blue light emitting brightly off the duo. Erza had no time to react or respond as the light dazed her a great amount.

"She's confused! Burter, now!"

"Right!"

(Simultaneously): "RED COMET ATTACK!" Jeice quickly fired a Crusher Ball, which slammed into the dazed Erza, knocking her backwards. Righter after that, Burter zoomed towards Erza, firing a flurry of punches and kicks at the speed of sound. Then, both of them charged the injured redhead, and landed their finishing blows, Jeice landing a blow to the face and Burter slamming his knee into Erza's back.

In the end, Erza slumped to the ground, blood seeping from her cuts, bruises practically everywhere.

 **[End Music]**

"Whew! We did it!" Jeice wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, and then immediately realized there were three more of them, each of them as powerful as Erza. "Oh...no."

Before the duo, three wizards stood; Kagura, Gajeel, and Jura. All three of them looked _pissed_.

"Hurt one of our allies, did you?" Kagura sneered in hatred. "You're gonna regret that. Now!" The three charged, but then stopped suddenly. In front of them, an orange and blue-clad man with crazy black hair slowly drifted down to the ground.

"Huh?" Gajeel raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"I'm the person who's telling you to leave; I'll take care of these two." The man simply stated.

"What are you talking about?" Jura said. "We're more than capable of handling this ourselves."

"Gr...These guys are making fools of us, Jeice!" Burter growled. "I'm going in!" The blue-skinned alien zoomed towards Goku as fast as light, he fist raised right at the Saiyan's face. But when Burter reappeared, Goku caught the punch, without even looking.

"W-what?!" Burter blinked in disbelief. "B-but I'm the fastest in the Universe…"

"Not anymore, apparently." Goku said.

"Gr…" Jeice got behind Goku and activated his _Sauza_ _Blade_ once again. "You can't dodge both of us at once! Hah!" Both of the Ginyu Force members charged at once, but Goku just smiled from their futility. "Goku Time." He then shot his arms outward towards the duo, a huge wave of ki blasting them both back. He then turned, and sped towards Jeice, and slammed his elbow into the alien's midsection, eliciting a cry of pain from him and sending him crashing to the ground. Goku then put his hands in a cup pattern, a sphere of blue light forming him his hands. "Kame…hame…"

"Damn you!" Burter got control of himself mid-flight and sped towards the Saiyan mid launch, but Goku quickly spun around and uttered the last word.

"HHHAAAA!" The beam of blue energy slammed into Burter, seeping away his life by the second. He crashed into the dirt, a huge crater forming, the alien laying in the center of the hole. If he wasn't dead, he'd be _very_ close to it.

Goku sighed, and flew back down to the ground, where three wizards were aweing at him.

"That…" Kagura started.

Gajeel finished. "Was awesome."

"Well, all of those moves were pretty rudimentary," Goku said. "Heck, I could probably teach it to you guys."

"Ugh…" A few meters away from the group, a near-unconscious wizard lay on the ground.

"Oh, right." Goku said. "I'll heal her, don't worry."

"Wait, you're saying you have another miraculous secret up your sleeve?" Jura said.

"Nope." Goku pulled out a small bag out of his blue sash, "In my pants." (AN: I honestly laughed when I wrote that)

Goku opened up the small bag and pulled out what looked to be a lima bean. He kneeled down before Erza and gently placed the bean in her mouth, softly forcing her to swallow.

Slowly, Erza stirred, but as her injuries healed she got a little...delirious.

She muttered, "Am...I dead…?" She slowly opened her eyes and saw Goku, but in her eyes he had blue, spiky hair. "Jellal...you came back to me…"

Actual dialogue: "Uh…" Goku scratched the back of his head. "Who's this 'Jellal' guy?"

What Erza hears: "That's right, Erz. I've returned to save you."

"Oh, Jellal!" Erza suddenly grabbed the back of Goku's head and pulled him in.

"What th-Mmph!" Needless to say, their lips touched.

And Jura, Kagura, and Gajeel's heads touched the ground as they fell over anime-style.

Then the actual effects of the Senzu bean kicked in just as the two...uh, "lovers" finished their kiss.

"What the-ah!" Erza got her actual instincts back and punched the Saiyan in the face, however it didn't seem to do anything besides almost break her hand again.

"You okay?" Goku asked, "Your face is as red as your hair."

"...Just get off me, please." Erza said passive-aggressively.

"Oh...right." Goku stood up. "Sorry."

Gajeel "So...are we moving on from this, or…-"

(Goku and Erza at the same time): "Definitely."

Unbeknownst to them, a white-haired alien silently stirred, his eyes widening in horror at his passed out friend. "BURTER!"

"Huh?" Goku spun around, and spotted Jeice staring at his fallen friend in horror.

"I-I'M GONNA GET THE CAPTAIN, AND HE'S GONNA BEAT YOU UP! CAAAPPPPTAAAIINN!" He took off almost as fast as his late friend, straight towards his leader.

"Well." Goku sighed. "I guess we'll going to have to worry about him later. For now, let's head back."

 _Meanwhile…_

"Damned blue-haired impudent idiot." A certain galactic overlord blew away the rubble that was around him, and wiped off some leftover dust and rocks on his armor. "Hopefully I won't run into any more blue haired people later in my life. They seem to be very annoying." Frieza growled. "In fact, it makes me _very angry._ " Frieza pressed his scouter, and Ginyu appeared on the red glass.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"Get my army over to these coordinates. I'll be meeting them as well."

"As you wish, Lord Frieza." Ginyu saluted. "Shall I join this assumed battle as well?"

"If you so desire. However, leave the bluenette to me. I want to kill him myself."

 _Back at Frieza_ 's _Spaceship…_

"Wow...there's a lot of you guys. How many friends did you make, Gohan?" Goku smiled awkwardly as he looked at all of Gohan's "friends", which were composed of the group that battled Recoome and Guldo, as well as Gray and the others, Ultear, and the group that fought Jeice.

"Y'know, I'm here too, Goku." Krillin said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Goku shrugged off his lifelong friend. "Where's Bulma?"

"Hiding behind the rock." Gohan pointed towards a human-sized boulder, Goku casually strolling over there. Bulma got up and met him halfway.

And b*tch slapped him.

"What took you so long?!" Bulma growled. "We almost got killed out there!"

"Well...these guys seem pretty strong?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're super strong!" Natsu banged his fists together, his fists flaming. "I'm probably a ton more powerful than you! Let's go, right now!"

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"Uh…" Goku tried to contemplate the pro's and con's of fighting a fire-wielding pinkette with a talking blue cat. "Yeah, sure. It has to be quick thou-"

"So that's where you idiots are!" A new flamboyant voice from above silenced the Allied Forces and the Earthlings. They looked up, and saw that it was-

"Ginyu!" Vegeta cursed through his teeth. "I almost forgot about you…"

"Hm." The purple alien crossed his arms. "I was told by my subordinate that you managed to take down three of my men."

"Y'know, that 'subordinate' is right behind you…" Just south of Ginyu was the Space-Australian Jeice, who had miraculously escaped from the fight with Goku.

Speaking of Goku, Jeice noticed him right away. Besides, A crazy haired man wearing orange isn't that hard to spot out in a crowd. "There he is, Captain! That's the guy that beat us all up!"

"What? That man?" Ginyu pointed to the naive Saiyan, "Good lord, Jeice, how the hell did you lose to this guy? He's even wearing pajamas!"

"Well, you two are wearing underwear." Goku pointed out.

"What?!" Ginyu gestured to his bottom half, which consisted of black spandex that only covered the hips and upper thigh. "This is not underwear! This is the most expensive elite wear that the Ginyu Force earned with our own money! How dare you make fun of this illustrious…"

As Ginyu was rambling, Goku silently tiptoed over to Natsu. "These guys are _way_ too full of themselves.

"Aye." Happy whispered, Natsu nodding as well.

"We charge them on three. I'll take the purple guy, you take the red guy."

"Okay." Natsu smiled, his hands glowing with orange flames. "Three…"

"Two…"

"One!" On one, the duo charged. Goku was easily the faster one, but Natsu used his _Fire Dragon: Iron Fist_ to keep up with him. The two Ginyu Force members had no time to counter as the duo slammed their fists into their faces, knocking them away. Once they got far enough, Goku and Natsu both charged their signature attacks.

"Ka...me…"

"Fire...Dragon's…"

"Ha...me…"

"ROOOOOAAAARRR!"

"HHHHAAAA!" The two waves of energy flew side-by-side as they both hit their mark. The explosion it created was bigger than any before it, the winds knocking anyone unprepared off their feet, and upskirting girls who thought it'd be a good idea to wear a mini skirt to battle.

Looking at you, Lucy.

Once the dust cleared, Goku crossed his arms in disappointment. "You two better get up. I know you can't be hurt that badly by an attack like that."

"And you'd be correct." From the cloud of debris came Jeice and Ginyu, who were only scratched up a bit. "That attack was nothing more than simple child's play."

"What…" Natsu shivered a bit in shock. "That attack...did nothing?"

"Well, to be blatantly honest with you two…" Goku rolled out his arms as he spoke. "I did hold back in that attack to test out you two's strength."

"Hold back?" Ginyu's eyes widened in surprise, then went back down to a condescending gaze. "No, that's all a bluff. There's no way you're hiding that much power."

Jeice nodded in agreement. "Yeah, my scouter says you're power level is only 50,000. Enough to match me, but the Captain? Not so much."

"Hm. Then I guess I'll have to do this! HYA!" Goku fists clenched, and a huge red aura quickly shrouded him, making his body a dark maroon color. When it disappeared, and Goku stopped screaming, Ginyu tested his power level again.

"Now it's...180,000. Huh."

"Uh…Captain?" Jeice's eyes widened to Goku in shock. "Isn't your power level only 120,000?"

"RAAAAHHH!" All of a sudden, Ginyu charged. But not at Goku, at Natsu. He threw a punch, only for the attack to be caught by Goku.

"Attacking someone weaker than you? You're nothing but a coward." Goku roundhouse kicked him into a nearby cliffside, while Jeice attempted to escape.

"No...I can't deal with a guy like him, he's too powerful!" Suddenly, Jeice felt a dark presence appear right behind him.

"G'day. Mate."

"Vegeta...crapbaskets."

On the ground, the rest of the Allied Forces either cheered Goku on or stared in shock on how powerful he was.

"I must be dreaming, right?" Erza blinked once, then twice. But no matter how much she tried to not believe it, she still witnessed Goku slam Ginyu into a cliffside.

Once.

Then twice.

Then five times.

Then Ginyu finally decided to dodge.

And then he got knocked into _another_ cliffside.

"H-how powerful are you?!" Ginyu managed to get out a sentence just before he got launched into the ground.

"You don't really need to know that." Goku cracked his knuckles. "You just have to focus on this battle."

"Hey Jeice! I've killed almost every single one of Frieza's flunkies since I've gotten on this planet! Do you want to be next?!" Meanwhile, Jeice and Vegeta were having their own little spat. The two aliens seemed to be evenly matched so far.

"Ugh, piss off, you stupid monkey!" With a mighty right hand, Jeice punched the spiky haired Saiyan away. But all it seemed to do was cause Vegeta's cheek to become slightly red.

"Why thank you sir, may I have another?" The Saiyan smirked, much to Jeice's surprise.

"What the? You were not this powerful the last time we met! You couldn't even keep up with Turles before he went all space pirate on us!"

"Looks like you have some reading to do." Vegeta pulled out a small pamphlet with a giant monkey on the front cover.

"What? What is that?" Jeice asked.

"The official Saiyan Handbook. It says right here on chapter 2, page 66, paragraph 4: 'Saiyans get stronger every time they get beaten down.'"

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, to be honest, I've gotten beaten down three times in the past year. So…"

"I'm effed, aren't I?"

"Right in the down under." With a flash, Vegeta quickly uppercutted the white-haired alien up into the air, blood and spit flying everywhere. Then, quickly catching up to him, he chopped his midsection, breaking his armor and holding the Space Australian in place.

Finally, he put his hand right in front of Jeice's face, the latter only having one thing to say before getting blown to smithereens.

"Clever Bastard." _Boom._

"No! Jeice!" Ginyu noticed the explosion from above. "I'm the only one left out of the whole Ginyu Force…"

"Wow...um…" Goku paused for a second. "I'm sorry for your loss. I lost a lot of people too. There's Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo…"

"What about Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"Who?"

"More like…" With the growl of frustration, Ginyu stabbed his own belly with his hand, mauve blood spewing out of the wound.

"Uh...sir…" Goku looked upon the now injured Ginyu with shock. "Aren't you supposed to do that to me?"

"Oh...but you see…" Ginyu smiled smugly. "I DID do it to you!" Ginyu then got into a wide stance, his arms and legs outstretched. "Change…NOW!"

"What the…" A ways away, the Allied Forces were spectating from the sidelines, as they pretty much knew that Goku and Vegeta could handle the problems on their own. However, Natsu was the first to realize something was wrong. "Something about this isn't right. Happy, try and get Goku out of there!"

"Yessir!" Happy obliged, and charged headlong into danger. As he took off, he noticed a beam of energy get shot towards Goku from Ginyu, so he moved as fast as he humanly (exceedly?) could. He was _just_ fast enough to push Goku out of the way, but-

Happy got hit by the beam.

A bright light shone upon the wasteland for a minute, then simmered down. What happened next was...unexpected.

"Huh…?" Happy slowly opened his eyes, and realized his skin was _purple_. And he was at least 6 feet taller. "What happened? Where...am...I…?" Suddenly, Ginyu's injuries took over, and Happy passed out.

"Huh? Did I get the Saiyan?" Ginyu also was dazed for a moment, and felt his body. It wreaked of fish, and cat...fur. "No…"

"I've seen that ability before…" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Ginyu has the power to switch bodies, which means…" He turned over to the small blue cat on the ground who was looking at his hands on shock. "GINYU'S THE CAT!" He rushed down, and aimed a beam of plasma at the defenseless exceed. The attack barely missed as the exceed Ginyu dodged it last second.

"HEY!" Vegeta turned away from Ginyu, and noticed that a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer did not look too happy at him. In fact, he looked _pissed._ So pissed he was probably going to blow a gasket. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HAPPY?!" Natsu's whole body combusted with anger, the flames looking and feeling twice as hot as it normally is.

"Yeah, you better have a good reason to attack one of our allies." Gray took a stance, as did the rest of the Allied Forces that were well enough to stand.

"Grr…" Vegeta cursed to himself. "I don't have time for this right now! Ginyu has an ability to switch bodies with people! I'm just trying to eliminate him now so he doesn't have a chance to switch with anyone more powerful-"

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF CRAP!" Suddenly, Natsu burst toward Vegeta, a flaming hot fist slamming into him, sending him _flying_ into a hillside.

 _What the..._ Vegeta was taken aback by Natsu's strength. _There's no way this kid got this much more powerful in such a short timespan! He's as strong as Jeice was, now!_

"YOU WANNA HURT HAPPY? YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A wave of fire blasted toward Vegeta, the flames big enough to engulf an entire football field. Vegeta only had one counter to it.

"GALICK GUN!" He launched his signature move through the intense flames, the attack's concentrated beam easily wiping through the sporadic and uncontrolled wave of flames. It slammed into Natsu, the Dragonslayer crashing into the dirt at speeds that would kill a normal man. However, Natsu stood at the center of the crater, unharmed, and charged another attack.

"FIRE DRAGON: IRON FI-"

"Natsu, stop!" A voice caused Natsu to halt his rage and to calm for a second. He turned, to find Goku with a stern look across his face. "Vegeta's right. That blue cat isn't the Happy you know, It's Ginyu. The actual Happy's over there, unconscious and probably almost dead. You have two options here: You can kill Ginyu here and now to prevent your planet from being taken over or you can spare your friend's body and risk this whole world being destroyed."

"Gr…" Natsu looked at Happy's body, which Ginyu was inhabiting. He looked helpless, and his heart told him to spare his friend.

But his mind told him that that wasn't Happy. The real Happy was passed out in Ginyu's body. "I'm...sorry buddy." With a heavy heart, his fists lit up with orange flames. "Fire...Dragon…" He rushed forward, his eyes closed. "IRON…"

"Heh…" However, the Ginyu-Happy smiled as Natsu ran right towards him. "Fell right into my trap. Change…NOW!"

 _Kinda fell right into this one..._ Natsu internally face-palmed as the beam rushed right toward him.

And then an orange-clad warrior zoomed in front of him, taking the shot for him. Another flash of light, and it revealed-

Gokinyu. Also known as Goku with Ginyu's personality and scouter. "Heheh...This body is amazing! There's no way no one else will take this body in the future!"

 _In an alternate timeline…_

"Now...it is time...to kill at the filthy humans for the greater good of the univer-Achoo!"

"Uh...Black?" Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? Catching a cold?"

"No, no…" The Shinjin in Goku's body shook the sneeze off. "I just caught a wind of irony."

 _Back to the main timeline…_

"Well, now that I'm in Goku's body, I might as well finish the lot of you off. Now, how did Goku do it again? Ka...me…" The signature beam of light was now corrupt; instead of a regular blue aura it had a purple tint to it. "Ha...me…"

"That attack…" Erza growled, "Everyone, brace yourselves! Anyone who can defend against the attack, do it now!" On cue, everyone prepared for the oncoming _Kamehameha._ Vegeta charged a _Galick Gun,_ Ice Make Wizards made a giant shield of ice, Jura made a rock wall, Wendy and Shelia charged their respective _roars_ , Krillin and Gohan both charged their own beam attacks.

"HHHAAAA!" The beam of purple light fired, which was immediately met by other beams of light, some winds, etc. However, Ginyu's overpowered the rest, and slammed into the shields the wizards made, easily ripping through it. "HAHAHA!" Ginyu laughed in victory. "This body is incredible! There's practically no limit to what it can do!" Finally, the _Kamehameha_ broke through all the barriers, and only one was now able to defend.

Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor and charged straight towards the oncoming beam. It hit her dead-on; Erza feeling the sheer force of the _Kamehameha_ slowly rip through the metal of her toughest armor. _This situation reminds me of Jupiter...only this attack at least twice as strong!_ As soon as she felt the attack begin to let off, the armor broke. Her body was left to the mercy of the beam as she tried to hold it back as much as she could. She felt her skin almost burning as the _Kamehameha_ slammed her into the ground. Only then, when she felt as if she was going to die, did the onslaught finally end.

"Erza!" Natsu was the only one not defending against it, as he had no defensive spells. He saw Erza, half naked with third degree burns all over her body. She had almost no magic energy left, as well. "Damn...you...Ginyu!" Natsu's flames engulfed his body once more, his eyes set on the alien who caused not one, but two of his friends to be hurt. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

 **[Music: Fairy Tail Main Theme]**

"Heh. Try, kid. I dare you. Ka…" Gokinyu tried to charge another _Kamehameha,_ but nothing came out. No purple light, nothing. "What?!"

"Hm. Ginyu used all of his ki in that attack." Vegeta smirked. "Now he has no defenses."

Natsu jumped up like a rocket was taking off, fire and smoke almost burning everything around him. His fists were ablaze as he charged towards the now defenseless Ginyu.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" His fists collided with Ginyu; the explosion each one gave off was equivalent to TNT. The barrage of attacks damaged Ginyu so much that he didn't even have enough Ki to hover anymore, and he fell just as Natsu relented.

However Natsu wasn't done; His body charged down towards Ginyu, Natsu screaming out in rage: "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"

Gokinyu fell even faster because of Natsu's doing, and the crater he left was as large as a baseball field. However, Ginyu had one more trick up his sleeve. Natsu was falling toward him, and he was face-up.

"Change…NOW!"

"Oh god, no…" Natsu realized it just as the beam flew toward him.

"I won't let you!" Natsu's eyes widened as Happoku (Goku in Happy's body) jumped in front of him. When it all ended, Goku was back in his body, and Ginyu was stuck back in Happy's body.

"Yay, I'm me again…" Goku smiled, but realized his everything hurt from Natsu's relentless attack. His Gi was miraculously okay, though.

"Dammit!" Ginppy cursed. "This time!" He turned to Natsu, who at this point was back on the ground.

Meanwhile, Gray was still recovering from Gokinyu's _Kamehameha._ He noticed Ginppy was about to switch bodies with Natsu, and he also realized Ginyu's actual body was passed out nearby, so he had one conclusion. "Lyon! Help me out here!"

Lyon, who was also recovering, seemed to realize what Gray was trying to do. "Right." They both grabbed Ginyu's body, and with the heave, threw him as hard as he could.

"Change...NOW!"

The body collided with the beam, and the two switched bodies once again and for the final time. Happy was back in his body, and Ginyu was back in his body.

"Gr...How could this have happened?!" Ginyu yelled in frustration.

"You're right." Behind him, Vegeta put his hands behind Ginyu's back, Ki forming in his palms. "How could this have happened?" With a yell, Vegeta blasted Ginyu's body with everything he had, a beam of yellow energy ripping through the Alien's body.

Ginyu collapsed, and didn't get back up.

Vegeta smiled at his handiwork. "Ah...Seven for Seven."

 **[End Music]**

"So…" Krillin was the first to speak up after the calamities they just went through. "Is it over?"

"Seems to be." Goku said, as he was helped up by his son. "For now, at least. I really want to beat up that Frieza guy that King Kai told me about."

"Well, you're in no condition to fight him now." Bulma said, who was checking Goku's body for injuries (which there was a lot of). "How are we gonna heal you, anyway? I'm pretty sure the Senzu Beans were burnt by Mr. Flamey over there."

"Heh…" Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Well, there are healing tanks in Frieza's ship," Vegeta cut in. "How many badly injured are we dealing with here?"

"Well…" Gohan counted the injured. "There's my Dad, Happy, Natsu and Erza. They all look the most injured out of all of us."

"Well, you're lucky that there's four tanks in there." Vegeta said. "You should heal them while you have the chance."

"Right." Gohan nodded. "C'mon, Dad. Let's get you to Frieza's ship."

"Heh...everything looks purple…"

"I'll get Happy." Carla volunteered. She picked up the injured exceed and followed Gohan and Goku.

"I'll get Natsu, I guess." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he picked up the passed out Dragonslayer.

"Which leaves me…" Krillin stared at the knocked out redheaded beauty. "With the cute one. Yes!" Krillin fist pumped as he picked up Erza bridal style and followed the rest of them.

"Well…" Gray said. "What now?"

"'What now' Indeed." A new voice caused everyone to jump in surprise. Atop a cliff overlooking the remaining Allied Forces and the nearby Spaceship, was Frieza himself inside a bubble car. Beside him are seven minions, each holding a Dragon Ball.

And behind _them_ were roughly one thousand floating soldiers, each one armed with a plasma gun.

"Men!" Frieza yelled to his underlings. "You may charge when ready."

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" With a war cry, the thousand-strong army charged down towards the already tired Allied Forces.

The Allied Forces, which included The Trimens, Lamia Scale, Gray, Lucy, Laxus, Pantherlily and Gajeel all had one thing to say.

"Aw...Crapbaskets."

 _Meanwhile…_

Under a tree, in a forest far, far away from the battleground, was the infamous Black Wizard from four hundred years past. His eyes were full of mixed emotions as he sensed the evil emitting off of one sinister entity.

Frieza.

"Hm...The Galactic Overlord's coming has tipped the balance of Good and Evil…" Zeref's face was emotionless, his brown eyes not having the smallest hint of red. "I wonder...will you come…"

"...Acnologia?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is Chapter 8! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the ending there; trying to keep track of who was who when Ginyu was switching bodies was very difficult. Also, my third favorite dragon is coming to wreak havoc! It would be my first favorite, if it didn't kill my second. So now, I'm stuck with Super Shenron in Dragon Ball Super.**

 **And now, the first climax is now over! How'd you like it? Leave a review, if you feel like it. Please, I need feedback. And friends, I also need friends...**


	9. Update: Moving On To Better Things

Hey, guys! You've probably been wondering where the heck I've been lately…

Well, first of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! *Confetti and Happy Music*

You were probably expecting a Christmas Special or something, but I unfortunately didn't supply any content, because 1.) Effing School. Always gets in the way. 2.) Girls! They also get in the way. Not in that way, ew! What the heck are _you_ thinking, weirdo?! 3.) I've gotten into a small writer's block in this story. And by "small", I mean HUGE. I finished Fairy Tail over five months ago, and since I've moved on to other anime I really haven't had enough time to go back and watch all 277 episodes of it. It's not like Dragon Ball, where I literally could recall everything by heart; I'd have to WATCH the whole thing back. And like I said, I don't have the time.

Besides, I've had my fair share of anime that I personally think are a ton better. Like, for example, FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood! Probably one of my favorites of all time! Soul Eater's up there too, and how about a recent one called Re: Zero? Honestly, I've gotten into so much other stuff that continuing this story would just be a hassle on my part.

So...I've come to the conclusion...I'm pulling the plug on this story. I'm SO SORRY, it's just I can't do my "Awesome Ending" That I keep telling you all about because there's too much I forget and too much plot holes! Besides, my writing wasn't the best back then. It's gotten a bit better now. Shout out to my English Teacher! I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of this story, but I simply cannot continue it from this point forward.

Now, here's the grey lining. I've gotten better ideas. From all the Anime and TV shows I've watched there's a whole list of things running through my brain that I can't even list them all down. So expect some other crossover fanfiction (Remember crossovers are my favorite to write) in the future. How long in the future? Maybe not this month, but definitely within three months from now.

"Where's this story going?" You may have asked. Well, it's probably just going to sit there on the site. If I ever feel like re-writing it (either making it better or starting from scratch), then I will. But as for write now, It's just going to be there for your reading pleasure. Feel free to make up your own ending. I'm not going to tell you the ending that I've concocted but couldn't write, hehe.

Finally, you're probably asking this, "What ideas _do_ you have in store?" Well, I'm just going to say this right now, I've really been wanting to do a RWBY/Soul Eater Crossover, FMA/Attack On Titan Crossover, or a Re:Zero/SAO Crossover.  
At some point, I'll make a poll to see which one you guys want to see me write next!

So...that's pretty much everything I needed to get off my chest. PM me if you want/need to, and how about comment me some new ideas? I'm always open. Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! I'll be back...whenever I get back.


	10. How DBZ: TES Should Have Ended

How _Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga_ Should Have Ended (Chapters 1-8)

 **A/N: I apologize to HISHE and CinemaSins in advance.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1, Frieza's Ship_

"Lord Frieza, we just received word that the average Earthland power level is 100."

"Wait, what?" Frieza jerked his head toward his minion. "Really, Appule? 100? You're bullshitting me, more like 5. Taking over this planet will probably be easier than killing that Monkey Planet."

* * *

 _Chapter 2, Bulma's Ship_

 _Krillin's Journal Entry #8-November 28th_

 _I've been on this ship for about 2 weeks now. Starting to feel a little cramped; every day this place seems to be getting smaller and smaller. I've been getting extremely bored; all I have to do here is eat, sleep, go to the bathroom out of an airlock, and stare at Bulma when she walks around in her underwear. At least Gohan can look at her without seeming like a creepy pervert...I miss childhood…_

"Krillin! I need help with this logic problem!" The bald monk looked over to Gohan, who was looking into a 8th grade math book.

"What's up, Gohan?"

"How many Krillin's does it take to equal a Saitama?"

Krillin paused. "How come I have the strangest feeling this is going to be offensi-"

"Wait! I got it! It's eight."

"Oh, really? That's actually less insulting than I thought it was gonna-"

"Wait, no. The eight is sideways."

Krillin: -_-

* * *

 _Chapter 3, Fairy Tail VS Frieza's Army_

"Dodoria, what's their power levels?" Zarbon looked over to his pink-colored ally, who already was scanning them with their scouters.

"They're…" Dodoria looked at the members of Fairy Tail below him. They had odd powers; one had a golden key, two had fire and ice, one had scantily clad armor, etc. "Like, 100 each."

"Oh." Zarbon slumped his shoulders. "I was expecting more. Men, kill them all."

The whole of Fairy Tail sweat dropped. "Wait, wha-AHH!" A volley of blasts, and nothing was left.

* * *

 _Chapter 4, "Rage!"_

"G-Gohan?!" Erza stammered. The boy she was staring at wasn't the shy, nerdy kid that he was before; instead, his eyes were filled with rage and bloodlust. Gohan's arms tensed as he screamed insults that only the smarter people in Fairy Tail could understand.

"I'M GONNA EVISCERATE YOU AND USE YOUR GASTROINTESTINAL TRACT AS A CONDOM WHILE I FORNICATE WITH YOUR SKULL!"

Everyone around Gohan instantly said, "Uh, what?"

"I'M GONNA SKULL F*CK YOU!"

 **Website: Nope! Take it down!**

 **Me: What? Why?!**

 **Website: Children doing anything that involves s**ual in***course is not allowed.**

 **Me: Oh well. I apologize to all the people under the age of 13 who are reading this.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: "Guts and Teamwork and Titans"_

After Gohan and Natsu's...murder, the guild of Fairy Tail was awkwardly silent. No one apparently wanted to talk to two people who killed a sociopathic pink alien.

"So…" Krillin suddenly broke the silence, "What now?"

"What now?" Natsu banged his flaming fists together, "We storm Frieza's place and wreck his shop!"

"Wait, what?!" Bulma fell over anime-style. "You want to attack a galactic overlord's ship with nothing but guts and idiocy?!"

Erza stepped in. "Correction: Guts and Teamwork."

 **Close enough. Roll Credits!** _ ***ding***_

* * *

 _Chapter 6_ _& 7, Ginyu Force VS Fairy Tail_

"And together we are…" Ginyu began, just as the men gathered together into an even weirder group pose.

"THE GINYU FORCE!"

"I have a question." Lucy cut in, everyone stopping to stare at the blonde. "How come we always end up against a group of weirdos, who end up leading up to the main villain?"

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, think about it; There was the Element Four, then Jose. We had those assassin guys, and then we fought Jellal. We had Laxus's friends, then Laxus himself. We had the Oracion Seis, and then we had Zero. Finally, we had Grimoire Heart, then Acnologia. Now, there's these Ginyu Guys, and then we're eventually going to fight Frieza. What the hell?"

"Uh...Girl…" Ginyu sighed. "You're ruining our moment right now."

"I'm just Saiyan."

Vegeta almost died inside. "OH, YOU HAD TO MAKE THAT JOKE!"

* * *

 _Chapter 8, Goku VS Ginyu Force_

"Change...NOW!" Ginyu fired a blast at Goku, successfully switching bodies with him. "Ha! Take that, Black!"

"You called?" A portal opened up above Fiore, a dark-clothed Goku-imposter stepping out of the portal. "Jeez, that's why the Time Ring sent me here. This timeline shouldn't exist. How the hell did the Dragon Balls end up in Earthland?" He stared at the hurt Ginyu body, which by extension was the real Goku. "Dude, you were supposed to go to Namek. How the hell did this all happen? No matter. You'll all die now."

The Fairy Tail members, including Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan blinked. "Wait, wha-"

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"** There was no Fiore after that.

* * *

 _Coming: In probably a very long time (May 2017)_

"Well, well...what do we have here?" A white and purple alien stepped on top of boulder overlooking the downed wizards, the fallen Namekian whom he had just murdered, a pink-haired brat with fire in his hands, a busty blonde, a half-Saiyan Brat, a Human Brat, and most importantly…

The filthy, insufferable, stubborn Saiyan garbage that had the _audacity_ to hurt him; let alone fight him with a smile on his face!

The galactic tyrant knew one thing for certain. _I'm going to make that Saiyan's life a living hell!_

"Frieza!" Goku's eyes widened in horror. He had spent all of his energy charging that Spirit Bomb; the bomb that had been filled with not only Ki, but the Magic all throughout Earthland. But even so…

That monster was still alive! "I'm sorry, but if you think your little friends can defeat me, or even escape from me, _then you are sadly mistaken."_ He pointed his finger at the bald human, the monk beginning to float above the ground.

"S-Stop it, Frieza!" Goku shouted at Frieza, almost begging for the tyrant to let Krillin go, but the monster ignored him as he brought Krillin even higher into the sky.

"Hey!" The blonde who was also there, Lucy Heartfilia, screamed at Frieza. "Let him go! What has he ever done to you?!"

"Hm…you have a point. Fine, I won't _just_ kill him." Frieza thought for a moment, Krillin being held in place. " _I'll kill you BOTH."_ He held his hand out to Lucy, who started hovering as well, and soon was the same height as Krillin was.

Suddenly, something in Natsu snapped. Before, he couldn't scratch the tyrant, and any hope he had of trying to defeat Frieza on his own was thrown out the window.

But when he saw Lucy get lifted from the ground, something sparked inside him. He feared the worst, and he knew damn well that if anything happened to Lucy, he would explode.

"FRIEZA, STOP IT!" Natsu roared, but Frieza only laughed.

"I hope you two aren't afraid of heights…" Frieza's hands clenched a little, causing both Lucy and Krillin to be shot into the air.

"Hehe...HAHAHA!" The tyrant laughed hysterically. _I'll make them suffer for what those brats did to me!_

Goku yelled out for his friend. "KRILLIN!"

Natsu did the same. "LUCY!"

Gohan cowered in fear. "Please...stop!"

Frieza clenched his hands.

Krillin and Lucy both cried out. "GOKU!", "NATSU!"

But their pleading was cut off.

 _Boom._ Two explosions went off in the sky simultaneously, silencing any cries, any yelling, and replacing it with shock.

It was a whole minute of silence. Of tension. Of shock.

"Hm...how marvelous." Frieza then let his hand out to the Demi-Saiyan. "How about the boy next?"

Then something snapped. Two _people_ snapped.

"You...you ruthless...heartless... _bastard…_ " Something changed in Goku. His kind, food-loving nature had been wiped away in that moment. He recalled all the times he'd seen his friends die. _Chiaotzu...Yamcha...Tien...Piccolo…_

" _For the Saiyans, and the Earthlanders, and all the countless, innocent people you've mercilessly slaughtered! I'll avenge everyone!"_

" _Hm…" The tyrant put out a pose. "I'd like to see you try, Saiyan."_

And now there was Krillin.

" _K-Krillin…" A young Goku froze in his spot as he saw his friend, the bald monk, lifeless on the ground. Goku had taken everything for granted in his life, and now...one of his friends was dead. He felt a power level, much higher than his own, escaping at speeds that his feet wouldn't be able to keep up with._

 _He knew only one way to avenge his fallen friend. "NIMBUS!"_

" _Hey Natsu, look! Mira just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"_

" _Oh, that's cool, see ya at the guild, Looney."_

" _THE NAME'S LUCY!"_

Natsu had also taken things for granted in his life. He was a person who just ate, slept, fought, and repeated, until he meant Lucy. _That girl changed my life...and now…_

Goku shuddered. _Krillin...he was my friend...now…_

 _ **They're both gone.**_

Lightning struck. Clouds formed. Wind gusted.

Goku felt himself slipping. Any human thoughts he had in his mind were replaced...replaced with rage, with Saiyan instincts. With the desire to _kill._

The Saiyan's hair flashed Gold.

Natsu, on the other hand, almost fell to his knees. Lucy was gone. That fact was still sinking in. He felt his eyes water, and his vision blurred with his tears.

" _Don't cry Lucy, Let's save the tears for when we win._ "

Suddenly, Natsu's magic power surged. Flames encircled his body. Scales formed around his face and skin, making him look like a humanoid _dragon._ He raised his head high, and _roared._

"What the hell?!" A hint of surprise came over Frieza as he witnessed Natsu transform. _That looks like that form that those other Dragon Brats took the form of! Only theirs was white and black..._

 _Still, I'm far above him. I'll dispose of the brat easily._

Then another flash of lightning right next to Frieza caught the tyrant off guard. He glanced over to Natsu, who at this point had finished screaming, but the pinkette was staring at something, with almost the same expression Frieza had.

Then something hit him. He glanced over to the Saiyan, who was slightly hunched over, arms tightened and fists clenched. Goku's hair flashed gold again.

This time, the surprise didn't leave Frieza's face. _What the...what's going on, here?_

" _You see, Frieza…"_ Vegeta's voice echoed through his mind.

" _N-No…_ " Frieza shuddered. " _Don't...tell me…_ "

" _You aren't dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore…"_ All throughout Earthland, any oceans, or lakes turned turbulent, waves the size of buildings sloshing in the water, threatening to capsize any boats currently away from the docks. Fishermen all throughout the world tried to hang on as their boats fought to stay upright.

" _He has risen above, and become a legend…"_ Every wizard throughout Fiore paused what they were doing to process the pressure they were feeling. In a floating cube above the sky, the Dark Guild known as Tartaros stopped in their tracks. Their plan to use _Face_ now seemed like child's play. Their leader, Mard Geer, clenched his book, _E.N.D._ in fear. He was planning on using _Face_ to erase all magic in the world and consume all the light in darkness, but something told him that there was going to be an _impossibly_ large light about to be born, and there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

" _The legend that you fear...the legend, that ALL tyrants like you fear!"_ Across Fiore, a Black Dragon opened his eyes. He looked along the horizon, and even though Acnologia couldn't see it, he could feel the immense power about to be released. It was beyond him. _Far_ beyond him. The dragon took off to the skies, to investigate this potential threat.

Somewhat close to the battle, but not close enough to be seen, a Black Wizard watched the transformation with a pale face. All Zeref knew in his life was darkness after he tried to get his brother back. He even gave up his humanity to bring Natsu back as a demon. And now, here he was, overlooking not Natsu, but an alien from _another world_ about to lay waste to the land. "Looks like my plan to use the Dragon Slayers to defeat Acnologia was all for naught." Zeref said to particularly no one. "It seems this new light will be the one to slay Acnologia.

" _He has become…"_ Rocks lifted from the ground as Goku continued to growl in unbridled rage. Although the Earthlanders and Frieza couldn't see it, Goku's power was growing beyond every single being on the planet at that moment, and was now rivalling Frieza's. His hair spiked up; flashing from his regular raven black to a glittering golden hue.

A yellow lightning bolt crashed behind Goku, the bolt bright enough to catch the attention of everyone within a five kilometer radius. Then, Goku lost all control, and _screamed._ His hair turned into a permanent blonde golden as white light overtook the area, blinding everyone who didn't cover their eyes. When the light dissipated, Goku stood tall, a flashy yellow aura burning around him. His once black pupils were now a bright teal, and his body was few shades lighter from the light shrouding him. He turned towards the tyrant, his rage-filled eyes locked onto Frieza, who was already frozen in fear. _He...he's a..._

" _The Legendary, SUPER SAIYAN!"_

* * *

 **So you know how I said before that I gave up on DBZ: TES? Well, screw that. I'm going to continue writing it, and that (above) was a sneak preview of the climax. Keep in mind that I won't get to it until probably late June or July, because, y'know, I need to wrap up the school year before I can get any big projects done. Also,** _ **The Chosen Ones**_ **(By the way, these two stories won't correlate)** **is still going on as well, and if you are that guy who only read** _ **DBZ: TES**_ **and was disappointed that it ended halfway** _ **and**_ **was skeptical that I'd even finish** _ **The Chosen Ones**_ **, then don't worry. I'll finish both before the end of the year, I promise you.**

 **Anyway, hope you had fun! I hope this was an okay April Fools Update...This story has a lot of technical problems, and I'd figured that today was a good day to address those issues. C'ya all later!**

 **-SSJacen35**


	11. QUICK UPDATE!

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to make a really quick update, since I'm not going to be able to upload a new chapter for** ** _Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga_** **today.**

 **First off, May's been a hectic week for me, school-wise, mostly. I have a** ** _bunch_** **of Finals, not to mention a bunch of homework I have to get done, so I need to focus all of my man-power on that if I want to move on to what I really like to do-write!**

 **Secondly, a family member has passed away not too long ago, so I've taken the time to grieve, which means the delay will be probably longer, but don't worry. I have** ** _lots_** **of free time on the weekend.**

 **Right now, I have three stories:** ** _Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga, Misplaced,_** **and** ** _The Chosen Ones,_** **plus I'm working on a fourth one, which I will announce once** ** _DBZ: TES_** **comes to a close, which it will be soon, trust me. I've done the approximate math, and I have about...maybe 25,000 to 35,000 words left in that story, which would make it a grand total of roughly 65,000 words at the very end, IF I get lucky. I know, right? That's a lot!**

 ** _Misplaced_** **I have just started, and I'd recommend following that if you haven't already. It'll be fun...and maybe a bit dark, but trust me, it'll be cool.**

 ** _The Chosen Ones_** **will probably be the biggest project that I'll ever attempt to do, and if you've read into the blatant foreshadowing, you know it'll** ** _maybe, probably..._** **take a while. That's all I'll say about that. You should read that one, too!**

 **Okay, here's the elephant in the room: "When the heck are new chapters going to come out for these stories, for realzies and stuff?"**

 **Welp, here ya go. If I don't release these on the day, then feel free to mock me:**

 ** _Dragon Ball Z: The Earthland Saga_** **Chapter 9: May 12th**

 ** _The Chosen Ones_** **Chapter 4: May 14th (Mother's Day)**

 ** _Misplaced_** **Chapter 2: May 20th**

 _ **?:**_ **June 12th, 2017**

 **If you keep track of Dragon Ball Super release dates, you know what's coming ;)**

 **Happy Goku Day, everyone! Hope it hasn't been too...bleak for you. I guess you could say Dark, too. Or even...**

 **Black.**


End file.
